Don't Bring Books to the Beach
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: Samus just wants to stay to herself during this forced vacation but Peach won't let her be. And what happens when Ike joins in? What will become of her during these three weeks of "toture"?
1. Day One

**Day One:**

One day at the Smash Manor, the head of the house, Master Hand, decided that the smashers could use a break from the constant killings of their home games as well as those of Brawl. He sent them in two large travel buses for a few weeks road trip. They could go anywhere in three weeks as long as they came back before the month was over. They all packed up and chose their booths in the bus. To their surprise each was actually quite decently roomy. They had a two restaurant style bench seats on either side of the mini-cabin and shelves above said benches to put their items. They all settled in their month long mini homes.

"Oh, Zelda! Get in here!" Peach called from her door. Zelda leaned out part way to respond.

"Uh…um…s-sorry-stop!" she giggled. "I'll, uh, stoooop! I'll join you later." She then was yanked back into her cabbie with a slight squeak as a glove, fingerless and red, shut the door quickly.

"Ah…Samus! Would you join me? Zelda and Link are having a bit of 'fun' at the moment."

"Sorry Princess, I'm not much for company. Try Marth, I'm sure he'd love your company…" she replied, continuing to thumb through the novel in her hands. She's already put everything away and was taking a once over to see who was on this bus. Peach, Mario, both Links, Zelda, Ike, Marth and Snake. Fairly decent by her standards. At least they weren't idiots like Sonic and Falco or brutally forceful like Bowser and Ganon. She entered her cabbie as the bus took off. In a matter of hours the bus finally pulled to a stop. She peered from the rim of her book to find a sunny sky, pale sands and an ocean so pristine and blue with a sky dotted with clouds prettily. She grimaced. 'One thing is bound to happen…' she mentally huffed. As if on cue, Peach stormed into her "room" with Zelda in tow.

"Oh! Sammie!"

"Samus…." She replied trying to even disregard the princesses that were infecting her presence.

"I can't call you Sammie?" Peach pouted.

"No…" she bluntly stated in a tone that said 'leave-me-the-freak-alone' all on its own.

"Well…you never call my name…you always call me 'Princess'."

"That's because you are one, correct?" she flipped a page.

"You don't call me 'Peach' so I don't have to and I won't call you 'Samus' until you do."

"Hey-"

"Any who…" she cut the speech of the bounty huntress for fear of an unwanted tongue lashing. "We're going to play on the beach! Come join us." Samus, finally looking up completely raised an annoyed brow to the blonde.

"Well, it would be nice for you to accompany us Ms. Aran…" Zelda added, more properly than Peach did.

"Just…..Samus…."

"Ah, Samus, we'd love the company." She replied with a gentle smile. Samus always damned that smile whenever she saw it. It forced her into things and just as well as she thought about ten minutes later she found herself in her swimsuit, under the umbrella, on the towel, at the sea shore. She grumbled as she bought her knees to her chest and continued to read. They asked her to come out, nothing more.

"Oh Sammie! You look amazing in that!" said the pink clad princess. Samus's swimsuit would be what anyone would call 'sexy'. It was made to put on as a one piece but with how revealing it was it might as well have been a two piece. It had a collar like her Zero Suit but crossed in the front. Her stomach was revealed through a large circular patch. Then came to crossing again to make the bottom to the swimsuit. The back looking similar to the front except the cutout was more oval than circle, seeing as it was longer. The upper half was light blue and the lower half was darker.

The huntress looked up angrily, glaring at the mushroom princess for numerous offences to her being at this moment. Sadly, the glare was wasted, because she gave no heed to her impeding danger in the form of a blue eyed, blonde haired killer. On the other hand, Zelda quickly noticed the demonic aura in the air around the bounty hunter and went to try to save her friend.

"P-Peach, l-let's leave Samus alone ok?" she inquired yet commanded at the same time.

"But I want Sammie to play!" she whined. 'The aura grows thicker….this isn't good….'

"W-well, we'll see you later okay? Come on now Peach…" she tugged at her arm.

"Not until she agrees. Will you play Sammie?"

"Will you go away Peachie?" death drenched the sentence that hissed from Samus's lips, but that was thrown out the window yet again.

"You called me Peachie! How cute!" hearts could've been floating around Peach at her delight with this. Zelda slapped her forehead at how clueless her friend was at times. A low growl could clearly be heard and registered as coming from Samus. A clear warning of "I'll kill you if you don't leave this instant." At this apparent time Link chose to sneak up on Zelda, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed, knowing full well who it was.

"I see you wore your two-piece today Zelda…" he cooed into her elf-like ear.

"Y-yes…" she replied looking down.

"How rude!" Peach squeaked, pouting angrily and puffing her cheeks.

"Huh?" he sighed. How quickly he did forget… "Hi there Princess. Didn't notice you there." Why she always needed to be spoken to, he never understood.

"You never do. You're always distracted by Zelda or dirty thoughts or dirty thoughts of Zelda…" she huffed but you could easily tell she was teasing due to the small smile on her puffy pink lips.

"Peach!" Zelda squeaked, blush worsening.

"It's not my fault. Blame Zelda for being so damn sexy to me."

"LINK!" she covered her face in her horrid embarrassment. This caused a chuckle from Link as he held onto her tighter, placing his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek to his content. Just to tease, he ran a finger along her side to elect a squeak from her again. "Stoooop…."

"Really." Peach seconded.

"Really…" Samus thirded.

"So anyway, Sammie, will you play?" instant death glare. "Pleeease Sa-HEY!" Peach complained as she was hitched over Link's shoulder. "Wha-what gives?! Put me down now Link!" Peach squealed, shaking her head, arms and legs furiously to try to loosen his grip. Link, getting slightly annoyed at the princess's ponytail hitting him constantly, just smirked.

"Leave her alone Princess. Let her stay to herself." He looked to the huntress as she nodded to him appreciatively. "Come on Zel." He motioned with an outstretched hand and she gladly accepted, waving to Samus her farewell. She nodded yet again and back to her reading.

"Hey…Link…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Put me-why do you all keep calling me that?"

"Because you're always acting like one…why else?"

"But Zelda's a princess too, you never call her that."

"I know."

"I don't get it."

"Heh, you never will…"

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing Princess…nothing at all…" a little while after Peach was dropped into the water, a splash-fest was started. Zelda stood behind Link, him being her Hylian shield. Of course to get her back he lifted her and let her fall into the ocean. More splashing followed suit. Marth smiled weakly at them, mostly due to Link being caught in the middle of the girls' splashing contest.

"Well, he's lucky in a way I guess, huh Ike?" he questioned to the dark blue haired mercenary beside him. He looked down at the bluenette questionably before shrugging.

"Depends on the perspective…"

"Ike…."

"Yes?"

"Why do you never truly answer questions?"

"I don't know."

"You're still doing it…."

"Am I?"

"Stop it…"

"Stop what?" Marth face-palmed in his princely manner at the true confusion in his voice. "Are you okay Marth?"

"Y-yes…yes…" although physically he was shaking his head. Suddenly they were interrupted by a whining scream as Peach flew into Marth's arms.

"Maaaaaarth…." She whined.

"Yes Princess?"

"H-wha? Why does everyone keep doing that?"

"What Princess?"

"I need help! Link and Zelda teamed up on me!"

"Oh, I see…" he sweat-dropped while smiling weakly at the princess. He already knew what would come.

"Will you?"

"S-sure…."

"Bad move Marth…" Link warned. Doing a slight spin in the water he sent a wave toward Peach, Marth from behind as Marth and Ike shielded their faces. Marth growled lowly as Link smirked at the two. "What say you, Prince?"

"Run…." And with barrage of arm sweeps, Zelda and Link were covered in water. A series of giggles came from the Hylian princess and chuckles form the Hylian warrior.

"Didn't know you had it in you Marth." Link teased.

"You'd be surprised."

More of this child-like behavior erupted from the four until Peach noticing that Samus was looking at them. She gave a little way and her response was the lowering of Samus's eyes, making her look annoyed and bored. Afterwards she stared down at the book again.

"Hey! Someone should get Sammie to play!" Peach suggested. Even the most friendliest of suggestions couldn't get them to get within one foot of her. "Zelda?"

"U-uh….um…I don't think we should….and I think you should stop calling her that…"

"Uh-huh, Link?"

"She's not finna castrate me…."

"Marth?"

"N-no thank you Princess…"

"Snake?"

"Even I can see that mission is complete suicide…."

"Tch…you bunch of babies…"

"You can't blame us….she could scare Kirby's appetite away when she's angry…." That poor memory struck Marth's mind while saying so. Peach huffed.

"So who'll-"

"I'll do it." All eyes turned to Ike.

"You will?!" they all questioned, Peach with happiness, the rest in fear.

"All I have to do is get her in the water, correct?"

"Yes!" Peach replied, smiling brilliantly.

"Ok…." And with that he began to trudge out the water.

"Hey Mario, Toon, I think you two should move away….now…" Link called Mario looked confused.

"Whatsa de matter?" Mario inquired. Link pointed to Ike. "Mama mia…itsa dead-a man –a walking…." And with that, he grabbed Toon Link and went to another point to finish teaching him the art of sand castles.

Ike soon approached the reading Samus. The only thing giving away his presence was the extra shadow blocking the page.

"Can you excuse yourself mercenary?"

"Can you get in the water bounty hunter?"

"No."

"Same here."

"Seriously, I'm trying to read…"

"I'm trying to get that Princess to stop whining about you."

"Go away."

"When you get in the water."

"I'm not going."

"Not by choice anyway….."

"What? The he-" Ike snatched Samus's book away, placed the bookmark and threw it off in the sand someplace. "HEY! What the hell?! I swear Ike I'll-wha?! Put me down damn it!" Ike hitched her over his shoulder, much like Link did Peach earlier on. He swung her around so that she was facing forward, her legs at this back. Unable to lean up, she yelled into his abdomen. "Ike! Put me down now!" he sighed. At least he was smart enough to turn her this way. Through many brawls he learned the hard way her kicks were stronger than her punches, and he wasn't for having any kicks to the groin anytime soon……

Everyone in the water watched in awe at what was happening. First they started talking. No one had any CLUE of what they were saying. Then suddenly he tossed off her book like it was an empty ray gun. They almost all winced fearing the worst. Then the most amazing thing, the only feat that Ike could've have ever done and lived through. He picked her up, OFF the GROUND and was heading for the water. Shouts of "Put me down" and random threats were all ignored by the man carrying her but were still liable threats to everyone else.

"Ike, release me now!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…" and with an over head throw, he threw into the depths of blue. He looked over to the group blank-faced. "Done…"

"Yay! Thank you! …..hm?" she looked towards Marth, who was now tugging at her hand. "What is it?"

"P-P-Peach….come over here…" Peach complied but looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because…..Ike is about to die…it's a shame really….I'll lose my second fire emblem brethren…" at this Samus finally emerged from the waters and Ike had just noticed the distance between them all. He then looked to Samus. She was wiping her eyes as well as shaking her head to get some water out of her bangs. As she did so, her eyes locked onto the target.

"Ike…." Ike barely had time to turn before she tackled him into the water. She held him under until he sprung up, sending her backwards into the water again. He smirked. 'She's actually fighting with me…' she then grabbed him by the arms and slung him in sideways. She emerged with a slight grin. 'That's what I thought…' He popped above water, to her surprise, and placed a hand on her head to keep her submerged. 'Gotta do better than that…" he thought, almost fully smiling at this point. She yanked his legs from under him, making flail before he fell. "Nice try!" she proclaimed, cocky grin in place of the predicted scowl. She was then quickly over turned, pushed down by the shoulders.

"Gotcha." A toothy smile on his face. The others looked astonished. Miracles were happening today by bounds. Samus hadn't killed Peach for numerous reasons. She also hadn't killed Ike for throwing her in the water. Even more amazing than that Ike and Samus, the most serious people, were smiling, having fun for Christ's sake! Link thought he'd went insane watching the two. Suddenly Ike stopped smiling and looked confused. Samus was no longer underneath him. He scanned the water but found her too late as she sprung out and tackled him to deep waters. Ike, being caught by surprise had no chance to take a breath. Samus noticed this too late and too deep. 'Damn…at this rate, he'll drown…' in a loss of thought, grabbed his face and forced herself to give him air. With Ike floating back to conscience, blinked a few times before processing what happened.

'Is Samus…?' he then took in the immediate fact that they were breathing simultaneously. 'No….it's mouth to mouth…' he placed his hand against her, incidentally on her chest but neither paid it mind as they swam for the surface.

"Think he's dead?" Snake questioned to no one in particular.

"Nah. Ike's fought freakin jungle men and tigers and bears." Link joked. "A little water's not gonna kill him…"

"But Samus isn't 'a little water'…."

"Heh…point taken….but I can bet Ike's not dead."

"How much?"

"How about a steak dinner for me and Zel if I win. And you?"

"Month's worth of cigs…" he smirked.

"Okay, deal." They sealed this with a handshake.

"Honestly…." Zelda sighed. Then they all looked to the water. Nothing….nothing…..nothing….Blonde.

"Nice…." Snake jeered. Bluenette. Snake jaw dropped.

"Yes!" Link fist pumped the air.

"Damn it…" the army man grumbled. Ike and Samus panted to catch breath and when it was finally captured a long glance was shared between the two before. SPLASH! A laugh from Ike. A grumble and a splash from Samus. Soon splashes went from everyone as they found themselves playing until the sun began to set. Everyone, feeling it was time to pack in, everyone set out to the bus. Suddenly Samus remembered something. Just as suddenly as she remembered, she yanked Ike back by the strands of his headband.

"What?"

"You gotta help me find my book."

"Huh?"

"You threw it, you help me find it okay?" before he had a chance to refuse she transferred from headband to arm and pulled him back to the beach. He huffed as he scoured the sands for the hardback book. This went on for about ten minutes until Ike's hand crossed the binding. Picking it up he asked:

"What's so special about this book of yours?"

"It…..it's….private…."

"I see…." He replied flipping through the pages reading select passages as she kept searching. Stopping on one in particular, a smile crossed his face. "Samus…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a pervert…"

"H-Huh?!" she spun around, catching him in the act of scanning the contents. "Give….me…that…book…"

"Make me, pervert…" at this, Samus lunged for Ike but just as quickly he dodged and sprinted for the bus. Samus was hot on his trail but not close enough for her liking. 'Damn! Without all that extra crap he wears he's freakin fast!' Ike darted up the bus stairs into anyone's cabin, Toon Link's to be exact. Unfortunately, she saw and followed inside. He darted out as she went in. he ran up the front of the bus, Samus not far behind. He pushed Link and Zelda into their cabbie while running into Mario's cabbie. Again, she followed. It hadn't changed. Whenever she attacked he dodged. In the middle of all this Ike could swear he heard Mario scream "What the hell?!" in plain English but he wasn't focused on that.

"DAMN IT IKE! Stop jumpin around like a gad damn monkey!" she was frustrated and her patience was completely frazzled by this point. A laugh escaped him at this request as he fumbled with the door. She lunged and it opened. He dodged as she hit the floor. Looking up at him she noticed one thing. He was smiling like crazy. This was instant infuriation now. He ran into his own cabbie and locked the door, panting as he leaned against it. She pounded the door relentlessly. "Ike! Open this gad damn door! I mean it!"

"Would you open the door to a crazy woman trying the kill you?" Oooooh she could just HEAR the smile in his voice.

"I SWEAR on my LIFE I will freaking MURDER you! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"No…" a chuckle beforehand.

"I-UURGH!!!" she went inside her cabbie, slamming it behind her. Everyone else peeked out the doors that they either owned or were shoved into.

"Oh my…" was all Zelda could say. Mario was absolutely peeved. Toon Link was annoyed because he'd been woken up from his nap by the sudden barge-in. Marth having been shoved into Peach's cabbie by Samus, peeked out above the blonde princess.

"For crying out loud….was all that necessary?" the blonde below him giggling at his reaction. Link was in full out laughter behind his princess. Snake just shook his head. Samus's cabbie flew open and all others shut simultaneously. Samus, some object in hand, began picking the lock on the mercenary door. She barged in upon almost immediate access and glared down at the laying Ike with a face that just spelled "kill". He instantly shuffled back as Samus charged with a battle cry. All that was heard was shuffling, growling and then a loud thump and a wham. After the door slamming shut everything went silent.

"Hey…..Zel…"

"Y-yeah?"

"I might own Snake after all….."

The current position left no real movement possible. Ike was on the floor, leaned against one of the seats and Samus was on her knees over him, reaching for the book Ike held out of reach. It wouldn't be so hard if his free hand wasn't pushing her head down either.

"Give me…my book…"

"You love it that much?"

"Ike! Let go!"

"No." a chuckle again. "Why does he laugh with every damn refusal?!'

"Why do you want it?!"

"So you won't have it."

"That isn't a reason!"

"It's reason enough…."

"Stop smiling!"

"No." another laugh.

"Damn you to hell mercenary!" she leaned higher, incidentally pressing herself further against Ike as it were.

"Stop that."

"I will once you give it back!" she shifted her knee, rubbing "something" very badly.

"D-don't do that…" she blinked then a sly smile crossed her features.

"What? Thiiiiiiis?" she began to move her leg in a circular motion.

"Samus….stop…"

"Make me." He stared at her for a second before letting her go, causing her to fall forward. Putting her book aside he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. "Wha-" she was stopped by lips crashing into hers. Her eyes widend as he not only did that but at how his hands slowly began to roam her body. She thrashed around as much as she could. She felt the smile against her lips. She yanked back as he found the need to let go. "W-What the hell?!" He just continued to smile. With a growl she went to slap him. He simply caught her hand and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. She simply stared at him flushed and frustrated. He folded his legs and rested his cheek on the back of his hand.

"Go to bed Samus…" she furrowed her brow at him. "Good night or I'll do it again…" she looked annoyed at him then defeated and walked back to her cabin. Once settling in, something dawned on her.

"Damn it all, you still have my book!"

"Go to bed Samus!"

"………………………………………………………………..ugh….."

(A/N) lol just so you all know, yes I am going to continue this for sure. I want reviews people! Tell me your ideas and what you think about it so far I really want to know and if you read it (before f7) sorry about that! That's what happens when I try to speed type. And also, a couple of my friends think I should mature this story, tell me what you think about that too! R&R ppls!


	2. Night One Day Two

(A/N: I am warning now...it has lime in this chapter...not full on lemon but still. Mostly so that my friend will stop asking for it [perverted mofo] aaaaaaaanyway...here ya go...)

**Night One - Day Two:**

She lye on top of her makeshift bed. To, not only her surprise, the benches on both sides were programed to slide down, coming together in the middle of the cabbie to make a quite lovely sized bed. She lye on the left side glaring at the wall. Her legs stirred in their silky prison, itching to get up and traverse her across the bus. Her fingertips longing and anxious to turn the pages of a book no longer in her possession. Instead, it was in the hands of the most incredulous, nerve wracking, blue haired mercenary also known as Ike, who was apparently very fond of laughing at her and refusing her requests. She glared harder at the poor wall. _'Damn...damn him...damn it all!'_ she sat up irritably. _'Hmm...1:23 am...he's probably asleep...' _she pondered this, her frown being replaced with a light smirk. _'If he is, all the better...'_ She shuffled off the padding and pulled open her door, closing it softly behind her. She crossed the "hall" pacing down it, mentally checking off the rooms. _'Marth... Snake... Ike... Link and Zelda...'_ she stopped at the third door on the list. _'This is it...'_ she opened the door and blinked disbelievingly.

"Why are you reading that?" she gruffly asked. She figured he was asleep because the light in his room was off. Ike, instead of being knocked out, sat next to his open, reading by moonlight, which was quite bright on this night. He glanced over to her with a high arched eyebrow.

"Why are you still awake? I thought I told you to sleep." _'Not even an ounce of sleepiness...'_ she noted. _'Damn...'_

"I came to get my book." she dead-panned. Ike simply looked to her further on,, smile taking root on his features.

"Well I'm not asleep as you suspected..." the smile finally curling across his lips. A slight breeze flowed as he turned toward the window. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I'll..." she would've given him a full answer immediately if she wasn't distracted by the way the moonlight hit his face and chest, being shirtless as he was. It made his smile shine and his eyes glisten like the ocean earlier on that day. She stared on aimlessly at his highlighted features. She watched as he tilted his head, his face shining evermore.

"You'll what?" his eyes narrowed in on her but his smile remained the same. She blinked out of her trance, suddenly blushing at how she'd realized that she'd been staring at him like an idiot. She stomped her foot down, glaring again.

"I'll just take it back anyways!" she held out a hand to him. "Return it to me..."

"But I don't want to..." he smiled slyer, averting his eyes back to the pages.

"I don't care. Give it to me." she commanded, climbing in with her arm still out drawn. Placing the book aside with a second type of bookmark inside, he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She landed against his chest. "Hey! What-?"

"Shh...everyone is asleep, remember?"

"L-let go. It's no excuse for this..." she flushed, her cheek against chest. His strong steady heart beat tickling her ear. She was feeling herself getting lost in the drumming in his chest and his soft breathing.

"Of course it's no excuse, it's the truth. Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself..." he touched her hand that was on his abs, his large one covering her smaller although her fingers were spread. Her eyes widened. _'When did I?'_ He chuckled, placing an arm around her and pulling her even closer against him. "Does that help any better?"

"You say **I'm** enjoying myself? So then what about you huh?"

"I know I am...but not as much as I want to...or could be..."

"H-huh?" he chuckled yet again.

"That is what I mean. You're fun to tease."

"There's nothing 'fun' about it..."

"It's very fun...plus...it has benefits apparently..."

"...like what?"

"Like this..." he closed his eyes, resting his chin between her neck and shoulders, nestling himself there. His arms slightly rousing her thin sleeper tee as he used both to embrace her this time. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking her in. He quickly leaned back, pulling her onto his lap as he all but fluently opened her legs in a straddling position on her knees along the way. Grinning into her neck, he nuzzled her there asking: "Doesn't this seem like fun?"

"F...for you maybe..." she pressed her lips together as Ike licked slowly up then down her neck again. The cool breeze being cruel to her and adding to it by blowing across the newly made wetness on her skin.

"So you want to enjoy it too?" he asked before kissing down the hot trail.

"T-that sounds a bit reasonable but-" Ike's mouth tackled hers as he just about did the same to the rest of her. He kissed her down passionately, separating and rejoining their lips for little briefs of air intake. He then followed down her jawline back to the familiarity of her neck with butterfly kisses. He sucked at her shoulder blade, leaving a mark on her. His mark, the thought that crossed his mind after doing so. He gently bit onto the flesh, a gasping moan escaped her throat. She could feel him smiling... _'damn him...'_ She tried to shove him off. He sat up, no completely but high enough for her. She supported herself on her elbows wile glaring pointedly at him. Reason being that he was still smiling. Abruptly putting his hands on her waist, he slid his hands up her abdomen, shirt raising with it. She was about to "rage" on him but instead squeaked at the surprising tongue that dipped its way in her navel. He stopped his ministration to get a good laugh out at the blonde's expense.

"That...had to be the most girliest sound I've ever heard you make..." as he continued laughing she growled as her face flushed darker than it already had been. Continuing with light chuckles, he kissed a trail up to just below her chest. He glanced up to her to see if it was fine and found no answer there. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back ever so slightly and her mouth hung partially ajar. _'Someone's enjoying this...'_

Samus, on the other hand, didn't know what was wrong with her. When he kissed her neck, her body lit up like fire. As the fire burned, it heated her body and something else as well, making her sense of touch sensitive to him. Every time he laid his lips on her, it sent an unnamed jolt through her, and left her mind reeling as to why on Earth that simple thing felt so good! The only thing that brought her back was him asking her a question. She knew very well not to say in her mind but it came out anyway. The fire flickered as his assault began again, this time lower. Her stomach tightened and cringed when he stuck his tongue in her belly button. It also tightened on the inside for some reason. Her skin heated up with every kiss. She leaned back, breathing heavily. Then there was a pause. He stopped. She heard a low chuckle.

"Having fun now Samus?" he got no response, causing him to laugh a bit more. "Do you want me to continue?" again, no response. He flicked up her shirt, testing her. She didn't resist so he continued on. He lapped up all of the free skin he laid his eyes on. Her beautiful, soft, porcelain skin. He licked a trail to the middle of her chest. He shifted to the right, taking the mound into his mouth suckling on the perked caped of her breast. She moaned almost shamelessly if he didn't know better and he mentally smiled, his real mouth still maintaining its job. She unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair, grasping on a bit forcefully. He groaned in light protest but all in all he didn't mind. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as he switched unto her other side. He began taking his task lower again as he lapped his way back down to her belly. Continuing on his path, he reached the hem of her pants. Finally regaining her senses, her eyes snapped open and she scuffled away from him. He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. A sigh from the male. He, knowing that his fun was over, crawled over to to the blonde. She slunk against the wall to get away from him but immediately jumped away from that due to the sheer cold of it. Ike laughed, grabbing her shirt. "I think this is what you need." she again blushed for the hundredth time that night all the while growling lowly at him. "Come here...and stop that. You sound like a feral laguz..."

"Shut up!" she yelled, snatching the shirt away. Quickly slipping her arms into it, she threw it over her head and the cloth was back where it belonged. After she finished, she turned away, glaring at him with her profile. "What?" He then grasped her in a slight bear hug before actually holding her in his arms. "W-what? Ike-"

"It's your punishment..."

"Wha?"

"You have to sleep here with me tonight."

"If you say it like that then what was the crime?"

"One, not going to bed like I told you to. Two, coming in when I told you to go to bed yet again. And three, getting me all riled up instead of going to sleep. You have to serve your time."

"Really?" she asked looking at him skeptically.

"Yup." he closed his eyes and flopped back unto his pillow. "It's the only way I know you'll go to sleep."

"That's a lie. I can go to sleep on my own. Let go!"

"Shh..." he began rubbing her hair. "Sleeping people remember? Go to sleep Samus..."

"...Ike..."

"Yes?"

"I...you...you're poking me..." she shifted uncomfortably around above him, seeing as her leg was being prodded by "something".

"That's your fault."

"H-how?"

"Your third crime..." he rolled, placing them on their sides.

"...fine..." she sighed, being that she was beaten mentally yet again. As they lay there, the familiarity of his heartbeat rang in her ears. She blinked almost fervently to keep herself from the dream land. As if sensing this, the bluenette began rubbing her back in slow, calm, long strokes. As expected, this worked against her efforts. As her eyes began to slink closed, her mind began to roam. _'Why do I let him get away with this crap? …...well, why do I enjoy it anyways? And...why...do I feel... happy? Right now...' _she hadn't been any decent amount happy in years but now,f or some reason,she felt like a kid on Christmas. She'd also wondered why she felt so safe in the arms of this man. _'That stupid, stupid man...' _ was the last thought in mind as it slepped away and she was lost to the world of Kirby: Dreamland.

At dawn she awoke, as usual. Her biological clock was always either set for early missions for her home game or for early training in the spare time. Today, there was no way in hell she'd do either. Well, not so much wouldn't as couldn't. The poor bounty hunter was locked in Ike's mighty grip and she wondered when had they rolled over in their sleep. She was on top of him. She was confused and MAN was she annoyed. She was also glad that he didn't have morning wood on this day of days as well. She writhed in his arms grunting irritably.

"Ike..." she called out. Nothing happened. "Ike." still, nothing. "Iiiiiiiiiike..." nada, zilch, zip, zero happenings. "Ike, wake the hell up!"

"Would you go back to sleep?" he mumbled sleepily to her. "I was having a nice dream you know..."

"So what? I want out." she replied quite childishly.

"I'm still sleepy Samus, go back to sleep." he replied just as childish.

"I have a reason to leave..." she replied, irritation in her voice growing.

"And what is that?"

"The little pipette gets up to make rounds for who knows what reason. If she doesn't see me in there...you know what'll happen." Ike, hearing footsteps in the hall, huffed knowing she spoke the truth.

"Fine." he let go of the smaller form and sat up. To his surprise, her eyes went wide and she scrambled under the covers behind him. "Wha-"

"Ike!" the said "pipette" burst into the room, banging the door against the wall (which belonged to the hylian couple nonetheless). She looked at him frowning. He simply copied and returned her stare. "Ike, Sammie's missing."

"So why are you looking at me? I'm not Samus."

"What...the hell?" the sleepy hylian boy inquired while now standing at his neighbors doorway behind Peach.

"Sammie's missing." she squeaked. Zelda began rubbing her eye as she yawned a small mewl.

"I'm very sure she's not Peach. Please go back to bed..."

"No! Ike has Sammie hidden somewhere! Where is she?" _'How the hell does she even know that?'_ the two parties in question thought simultaneously. The blue haired man, now getting annoyed simply had one thing to say:

"Get out..."

"Why should I?"

"Well there's three reasons and there's only one thing stopping you from seeing them. Up for a game of chicken?" Peach turned a furious shade of red from tow types of embarrassment. Samus, wanting to laugh badly, managed to hold her breath instead. A giggle escaped Zelda before she could stop it and Link doubled over in laughter.

"I! You! UGH!" she screamed before storming off to her room. A victorious smirk crossed his face as the blonde stomped away.

"Ahem...although that was funny that was still mean." Zelda scolded through more giggles. "Could you apologize later?"

"I might as long as she never does this again..."

"Not a morning person I see..." Link commented, finally able to calm himself but wiping a tear from his eye. A slight chuckle from the bluenette.

"Nah, she actually was hiding in here." both hylians blinked at the mercenary. He turned and pulled the cover off Samus. The newly uncovered blonde exhaled and looked toward Ike.

"If I'm hiding, **don't **say something funny, you almost got me caught..." although she'd manages not to laugh, she had a smile plastered to her face.

"My bad..."

"Man, you should've seen her face!" Link's laughter started back up. "It was priceless!"

Later at a more decent time of day, everyone dressed in their own attire, again, a certain someone had an issue.

"Sammie! You need something better than that!" she pointed at the loose jeans and T-shirt she wore. Samus glared up from her sitting position.

"What was that?"

"Are those the only things you have packed?" Peach questioned, barging into the other blonde's wardrobe.

"Hey! Out! Now!" she yelled, snatching her belongings from the pink clad princess.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" she piped, eyes shining with malicious glee. _'She better not say it...'_ Samus grumbled in her mind. Karma's a bitch ain't it? "Sammie, let's go shopping!"

Much to her dismay, "Sammie" was being dragged along horribly big multiplex of a mall. Peach bounced around happily as the escalator took her down with her arm hooked with the other blonde's. Zelda, a step behind them, smiled weakly. _She really has an unknown death wish...'_

"So why am I here again?" Ike murmured near the back of the three man group.

"Simply this..." Link started. "Peach is making us their bag boys. I know because this isn't the first time for me. I'm Zelda's, you're Samus's and Math is Peach's." the latter boy mentioned blinked.

"But why am I Peach's and how was she doing it before?"

"Well, Mario used to do it because of how they are in their games but now you will because she has an interest in you."

"M-me?" Marth asked, face pinkening slightly. "How do you know that?"

"It's obvious." Link replied stuffing his gloved hands in a pair of pockets owned by the white shorts he was wearing. "Do you need me to point out some facts?" Marth shoved some hair behind the white hairband he replaced his normal tiara with.

"That would be helpful..."

"One, Peach gets a certain little smile when she sees you. The same type when Zel looks at me."

"...really? I've never noticed..."

"Two. At the beach yesterday, she ran straight to you. She could've asked the other two behind you but she only asked you." a sneaker smile crossed Link's face now. "Three, when she and Zelda talk she mentions a certain someone and a few...secret thoughts she had..." Marth's face went a deep shade of pink.

"That's enough now..."

"Really? I've got more...and some are worse...or better...depending on how you wanna think about it."

"Link!" the hylian jumped away at the sudden outburst from the prince, grinning like a fool no less. The three girls also jumped from the outburst and turned to see three different expressions. The first blank, not even paying attention. The second a blatant shade of red and getting darker by the second. And the third, a gigantic smile right on the brink of laughter.

"Link...what did you do?" Peach asked after quickly assessing the situation to the fact Marth couldn't look her in the eye. His smile got wider, if all possible.

"Nothing...nothing at all..."

"...Link...you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Zelda asked, standing in Peach's path foreboding what was to come.

"Maybe..." he responded with a wink. Peach lunged for him, only jumping into Zelda head on.

"C-calm down Peach!" the hylian girl yelled, trying to hold back the other princess. Samus then grabbed onto Peach began pulling.

"What the hell? Stop screwing around dammit!"

"No one's screwing around!" Peach yelled.

"Yet." Link added, enraging the Princess more. Peach was just a mere inch from grabbing his neck as she was yanked away and placed in front of Samus by Samus.

"Stay **here**..." for the first time, Peach glared at Samus and Samus glared right back. After a few seconds of this, Peach stuck her tongue out at the bounty hunter and huffed while facing forward.

"Hmph...jerk..." she grumbled while folding her arms. Upon getting off, Link received a smack in the back of the head, none to light either. Samus whacked him hard enough to send his cap across the mall's floor. That still didn't stop him from laughing at what had just happened. After Peach calmed down they headed into the first store. Realizing something, she turned towards Samus. "I don't know your size Sammie."

"I know."

"Lemme see..." she commanded, holding out her hands.

"See...what?" Samus replied looking from the girl's hands to her face.

"Stand still for me!" she giggled while reaching out towards the other body. As a safety precaution, Zelda grabbed onto her fists in time to stop them from colliding with Peach's head. She growled furiously until both princesses let go. With a fist clenched to her chest, Peach proudly declared: "Yes! Now for some sure fire shopping!" and with that, ran off to find clothes that, to her taste, suited the girls. About three shops and an embarrassing trip to the lingerie shop for the guys later, they stopped at the food court. Link dropping the "bags full of crap" off to the left of their table, he huffed.

"It's about damn time!" he grumbled, half glaring at the toadstool princess.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that Link but it's very rude." she puffed back. The hylian man stood abruptly before looking around a bit impatiently.

"What do you wanna eat Zel?"

"Hmm...I haven't had Chinese in a while...any place here?"

"They got a Panda Express. How 'bout it?"

"That'll do hun..."

"Orange chicken?"

"...orange chicken. Yup, I'll take it." she replied smiling. He leaned down and gave her a pick on the cheek then leaned up smiling while jogging off to the restaurant they chose.

"He's like a puppy..." Peach commented to no one in particular but it was clearly directed to Zelda. "Very affectionate and loyal but annoying to your friends..."

"To you..." Samus cut in.  
"Ah...really? Anyway, Marth, how about some pizza?"

"I've...never really tried it before..." the prince admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Well there are a lot of things you haven't tried but you won't know how good it is until you try them..." a literal snort escaped both Ike and Samus. If Link were there he would've burst out laughing in full. Marth blushed, blinking and looking away from the girl with no clue of what that sounded like. "What? Zelda, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing Peach...nothing at all..." she responded, also looking away.

"So then why won't you look at me? You only do that when you're not telling me something..." Peach dead-panned, half-lidded eyes and a scowl on her face.

"Y-you said it! Think about it...Marth, how about you get the pizza for you and Peach?"

"S-sure!" he quickly fled the table and headed over to the mini pizzeria.

"Hey Sam, you want something?"

"Sam?"

"You haven't answered."

"A cheese burger will do..." she closed her eyes, her elbows on the table and her chin atop her hands.

"Kay." and with that he left the females alone.

"What? What did I say?" Peach was still asking.

"You asked him to try you...between the lines at least."

"You're joking..."

"She's not." Link and Zelda replied unanimously. Zelda turned quickly.

"You heard?" Peach exasperatedly asked.

"These long ears ain't for nothing Princess." he smirked, pointed at the mentioned appendages. "By the way, nice one.

"Link, that's not nice..." Zelda giggled. "Oh, that reminds me..." she looked over at Ike while smiling. "You two can just do it together..."

"Do what?" Marth asked, returning with two trays.

"Apologize."

"I ain't." the hylian rebutted.

"And I said 'might' remember?" Ike added walking up with two burger meals on one tray.

"Honestly..." the hylian princess sighed. After a bit of idle prattle amongst them, Peach pulled the girls into the washroom to change into an outfit that she'd bought. The first to emerge was Zelda. Wearing a light tan sweater dress with tan and purple wedges that laced up the lets. She also had purple ribbons in place of the usual white ones. A smirk crossed the other hylian's face at the new outfit. "I take it you like how it looks?"

"Love it...although..." he grabbed one of the bit's of hair she kept to her ears as he whispered into her closest one. "I'd rather see you **out** of it..." she shoved him away while her face flushed. A huge smile plastered itself across his face. Peach was the next to come out. She had on light blue shorts and a salmon shaded shirt with a bitten peach image across the front. Along with pink and black striped socks with white tennis shoes.

"Hey! So, how's it look?" the Prince, knowing it was from him that she wanted an answer, replied.

"It looks quite lovely on you."

"You really think so?" she responded, eyes gleefully shining.

"Y-yes..."

"Oh, you've done it now..." Samus commented, stepping out the door behind the princess. Quite the opposite of her loose clothes, Peach bought her everything form fitting. She had on a tight collared sleeveless purple shirt that zipped up the front. It's bottom was in a V-shaped. Due to the low-rise capris she was forced to wear, her abdomen partially showed. She also donned purple flats with gold rims and a black belt with an odd shaped buckle. "Don't go giving her compliments. Her head's big enough..."

"Whatever...Zelda, I need to talk to you about something..." she commanded more than requested. While pulling the brunette away.

"What is it?"

"Let's find a way to ditch them."

"...you want to be alone with Marth?"

"N-well that's beside the point...we need to get those two alone. Let's make a plan, shall we?" Zelda sighed..._'What oh what is she getting us into...'_


	3. Night Two Day Three

Night Two – Day Three

"Let's make a plan, shall we?" the mushroom princess smiled.

"Peach, I don't think we should…" Zelda warned. As always, Peach doesn't listen. In fact, she was across the way, whispering something to Link. A sudden sly smile crossed his face and he nodded before walking off. The hylian princess sighed. Those two getting together for anything is not good. Continuing to follow both with her eyes, Link whispered something to Marth, who shrugged and Peach made her way back to Zelda. She had a great smile about her…definitely not good…

"I got Link in on it! He's working on Marth. Then we can start planning!" she added with a giggle.

"Well I hope you all have fun with that…" the hylian mumbled before walking away. Or trying to…she was grabbed by the wrist. She grimaced. She knew what was coming.

"But Zellie, you're helping too of course!" she declared with a wink and a finger pointed at the other. Zelda's head hung low for a moment before she turned to Peach slowly with the most sincere smile she could muster in this situation.

"I am not putting myself in your deathtrap scheme Peach." She hissed through clenched teeth. The blonde's expression turned to heart-broken.

"Bu-but Zellie!" she yelled, latching onto the other's shoulders, tears forming in her eyes. Zelda turned her face away. Although she now looked irritated, the smile was still stuck there.

"Don't 'but Zellie' me. I'm not doing it…" she grumbled. The big blue eyes of the blonde were getting bigger as the tears threatened to fall. "Get off me Peach…"

"No! Zeeeeeeellieeee!" she whined while crying and hugging the called girl. The hylian sighed. Suddenly a hand was place on the blonde's head. Both princesses looked to see that it was Link with a, surprisingly, concerned face.

"What's up Peachy?" he inquired with a tilted head. She turned to him, holding her fists to her chest.

"Zellie's being mean! She won't help me!"

"Well let's see if I can change that…" he smiled, letting her go and grabbing Zelda instead. When they got a little distance away, Zelda was the first to speak.

"Why are you so friendly?"

"Why are you so unfriendly?" he smirked as she looked at him blackly, wondering why exactly that was true. She shrugged.

"Paradox?"

"Heh, go figure. Anyway, come on, help out Zel."

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because…Samus gets angrier than usual when either you or Peach do something stupid…"

"So?"

"She will get **extremely** angry because not only are you **both** in on it but because you're getting us in it as well…its death for everyone…" she sighed.

"I doubt she'd hurt you anyway but could you help us anyway? We could really use your smarts baby…"

"I dunno…"

"Come on! I'll do anything you want!" he exclaimed while grabbing her hands. All but suddenly a sly smile matching his own earlier crossed her face.

"Anything?" she repeated, pressing her fingers together in a shy manner, all the while still smiling deviously.

"…a…anything…" he echoed hollowly although only one word played off in his head. _'Shit…'_

Samus looked at the wandering group warily. She huffed. "They're up to something…"

"What makes you say that?" Ike asked blankly.

"Look at them…"

"Huh?" he glanced over. Peach stood there smiling blankly while a smiling Zelda and a slightly dejected looking Link walking over to her. Marth wasn't around them. He shrugged. "Meh, I don't think so."

"Watch…just you watch…" she grumbled. Soon enough the trio came bounding over, lead by Peach of course, as she grabbed Samus' hand.

"Sammie! Let's go see a movie!"

"Why?"

"I'll even not choose the movie. Zellie will!" at this, Link's disposition got sour, ironically enough, Zelda's smile got brighter. This, slightly creeping Samus out because at the moment she was reminding her of Peach…

"Let's go see…'The Last Exorcism'…" all but suddenly a cry of "FUCK" was let out by the other hylian. Everyone but Zelda stared blankly at him. He glared.

"You get stuck in a room full of fucking ReDeads and poes and see if you look at that shit like it's 'pretend'. Talk to me then…" they stared at him for a moment longer before Peach pulled out her phone, apparently a text message. She sent one back quickly and Samus sighed.

"Link isn't fine with it so let's do something el-"

"No can do!" Peach chimed, waving her finger with each syllable.

"Why?"

"Marth already got the tickets, he just texted me. He's waiting on us. He also said there's a bit of a situation with it so we need to hurry!" she giggled while skipping off.

"So she planned on us going before she even asked…"

"That's Peach for you…" Ike chuckled. "Well let's get going anyway." Samus rolled her eyes.

"Sure…sure…" she mumbled crossly. Upon getting to the theater front after putting their bags in the lockers, they finally met up with the prince…and princess…she was holding onto his arm, cuddling up to him. Of course to his natural reaction, he blushed whilst sweat-dropping, waiting on them to arrive. If it weren't for Peach's action already he would've sweat-dropped again due to Link's paled face as Zelda nearly had to drag the poor boy along. Samus walked up with her arms folded and a scowl on her face and Ike seemed to be the only normal one today.

"Uh…guys…they have a big group coming in today so the middle was already filled. After people found out they started buying up seats and when I got here they had four seats left in the back so two of us have to sit up front…" he explained as best he could. The bounty hunter growled.

"So, by elimination, who's it gonna be?"

"Sorry…I'm far sighted…as ashamed of that as I am…" Marth admitted.

"I'm sitting with Marth " Peach cooed, clinging to him more.

"There's no way in **hell** you're getting me anywhere near that screen…" Link hissed.

"And I'm sitting with Link so…" Zelda trailed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" she pinched to bridge of her nose irritably. "Give us the tickets so we can go inside…"

"Oh, here…" he handed them all tickets as they proceeded inside. While they got the snacks, Samus grumbled something under her breath repeatedly.

"What are you saying?" Ike huffed out.

"I told you. I **told** you they were planning something…"

"It's a simple accident…"

"Really?" her tone in one of heavy sarcasm…much like her expression…

"Yes. Plus Marth really is farsighted and un-dead things really do freak Link out. Can't be helped."

"Yes it can. Get Marth glasses and get Link a shrink…" all of a sudden Peach let out something close to a squee. They turned slowly to the girl wondering if something was wrong.

"Aww, Marth! You'd be so cute with glasses! Rectangle or oval ones would be perfect! " Marth sighed as the3 girl clung to him even tighter. Everyone else looked at them blankly. "Oh, movie's gonna start, let's hurry." After buying popcorn and candy and foods and the like, they filed inside, separating as planned. Taking the back seats, Peach giggled. "We gotta make sure those two are all hugged up."

"And if they're not?" Zelda inquired.

"We just find someone willing to throw popcorn at them. Oh, look, movie's starting…"

"Oh really now…" Link hissed as the lights dimmed. "I really hadn't noticed. And why the **hell** am I sitting in the middle?" Somehow, he hadn't noticed it before. Marth was seated next to the aisle, then of course Peach, then himself and lastly Zelda.

"Because it'd be slightly troublesome of you were able to bolt for the door." Peach proclaimed matter-of-factly. Already digging his nails into the armrest due to paranoia and irritation alone, he slouched and turned to Peach slowly baring his (rather sharp actually) fangs.

"And **why** am I next to **you**? You're worse than I am but with all scary movies!"

"Shut up!" she puffed. "It doesn't even matter cause we're not here for us. We're here for those two!"

"I swear…you better not grab me by accident…"

"Oh please! You-"

"SHH!" a majority of the movie watchers warned. It might have been the trailers but most like to watch them for future reference. Peach "hmph" ed while folding her arms and turning away. Oddly enough it was the only thing the Hero of Time was able to laugh at since he heard news of the movie.

"It's about time they shut up…" Samus mumbled before popping a small chocolate in her mouth. "They're obnoxiously loud…" Ike just laughed whil grabbing some popcorn out of the extra large tub they were sharing. As the movie went on a couple of funny things happened. First off, at a random instance the girl popped on the screen, Peach, as Link specifically warned not to, accidentally grabbed said boy. The only thing that saved her was both Zelda and Marth knowing better and snatching each apart before he freaked out on her. Peach just took advantage of it by snugling up to him for more of the movie. Samus was reletively bored and because he had no intrest in it, Ike fell asleep. As his head bobbed backwards the bounty hunter found it quite amusing to play "finger ball" with him and the popcorn. She continually flung the popped kernels into her target, inwardly giggling when it missed and hit his eye or elsewhere. After the "basket" was nearly full and toppling over, she sighed before sipping her pop. "Eh…almost empty…I'll go get a refill…" and with that she stepped out.

"What's Sammie doing?" Peach quieried, quietly this time, seeing as the girl was leaving.

"I don't know, she'll most likely be back." Marth figured, oddly enough comfortable with the girl on his arm this time. Then it came. The possessed girl crawled up the ceiling and jumped at the screen to attack and half the theater shreiked, jolting Ike from his slumber. Bad thing about that though…popping up quickly plus being in shock plus a mouth full of popcorn you didn't put there equals cough hack choke. The couple closest to Ike looked at him wide-eyed, stuck between the decision of helping and laughing. While the man did the latter, the girl did both at the same time. After the mercinary was avle to regain his breath, along with his senses, he thanked the woman and asked where the other had gone. Afterwards, he stalked out the room as well.

"What's Ike doing?" Peach questioned again.

"I don't know, probably looking for Samus…" Marth then again replied. "They…might not be back…"

"They asses better come back or I'm whoopin' ass when we get out…" Link grumbled, shifting in his seat. "If they don't get back in **ten** minutes I'ma find em and tear em a new one…I swear…"

"Quit angsting because you're a scaredy cat…" Peach teased.

"Don't…say…**nothing**…not a word **Princess**…" he nearly snarled the last word. Then again, that meant she was startingt o get on his bad side again… She squeaked at the nickname then huffed while pouting. With a breathy giggle, Zelda leaned her head against Link's shoulder, taking his closest hand into both her own.

"Thank you for dealing with this. I really appreciate it…"

"I'm mad at you right now, you know that right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "But you shouldn't have said 'anything' and…I can make up for it later…" the last part she said in a certain tone that only meant certain things. For the first time since the movie started, Link started to smile. Then came a gagging noise from a princess, causing the other to laugh. Link rolled his eyes, still smiling nonetheless.

"Don't hate cause you can't get none from Marth, Princess." By that point he was smiling like an idiot again as the toadstool-princess' face went her favorite color. Marth simply put a hand across his face, both covering his own blush and massaging his temples with his thumb and middle finger. When oh when would this movie end?

On the other side of the idiots equation, Ike glanced around for Samus, slightly irritated but more so because he was bored. Soon evnought he spotted her, sitting at a bench and kicking her feet, sipping on a pop and looking around. Coming behind her, he flicked her head hard.

"Ow! What the hell?" she grumbled rubbing the spot with one hand and turning to see the assailant. "Ike, what gives?"

"I should ask you that…"

"Huh?"

"What did you do-to me-before you left out?"

"…Oh…" a chuckle escaped her, "you asked for that."

"How?"

"Well, you had your mouth open and I was bored and I wasn't eating the popcorn so…" she trailed. He sighed then smiled.

"Since we're both bored let's play a game." She blinked.

" Uh…sure…" After the agreed then minutes passed, Link filed out, looking for the two missing. He looked around the bathroom…no…around the snack stand…not there…around the ticket booth…nope… Figuring it's the last place left he went to the gaming area. There he saw them playing one of the random shooter games, Samus with the pink gun, Ike with the blue. Mentally the guns made him think of Peach and Marth but he brushed that away. He stepped behind them and watch silently. "Yes Link?" she inquired, never turning around.

"Nothing, they just wanted to know where you guys went. Well what are you doing?"

"Shooting."

"Who has the higher score?"

"Me…"

"Having fun?"

"Passing the time…"

"Okay." He laughed, "I'll stop pestering you now. I'll just watch."

"Kay…" the two continued to shoot until the credit screen passed signifying they cleared the game.

"Wow…" Zelda murmured, "You guys took first place…"

"Yeah, I know…I could've done it alone, and I'm surprised he didn't die…" Samus mumbled back. Zelda simply giggled.

"Um…Zel?"

"Yes Link?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Movie's over. I slipped away from those two." She explained, smiled ever growing.

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I let them alone. Marth was calming her down…" she smiled.

"Ah…and we know where that leads…" a giggle from Zelda again. "But come on, let's be nosy…" Link smirked, leading the way back to the slightly dimmed room. They all peeked into the door at the two in the back row. Link sighed. They couldn't hear a thing from that far…

"Peach…it's okay now…seriously…" the prince cooed in a comforting voice, hugging the girl with her arms around his neck.

"I can't help it…I just…" she let out a breathy, shaky groan. A trickle of sweat slid down the princely face.

"Is there something can do to help?"

"Not really…" she mumbled into the chest. "Well…" she looked up at him shyly.

"Yes?"

"There's something that might help…"

"Well what is it?" he asked innocently.

"Can you…kiss me?"

"H-huh?"

"Well…" she began pouting, "you did ask…" mumbled, slightly looking away.

"I…I don't know about that…" he mumbled, slightly looking away.

"That's what would make me happy right now…"

"Uh…" a second or two of silence, then a sigh. "I…suppose I can…" she blinked, as if she hadn't heard him correctly. As he neared her, she closed the gap, happily accepting the prince's kiss. Upon this, she noticed extra light before closing her eyes. She wanted to giggle, seeing Link throw a thumbs up with an idiotic smile. Hugging Marth tighter, she gave him one back before waving them off. They closed the door as silently as they'd opened it. The hylian boy put his hands behind his head.

"Well, there's those two…now…" Link gave pointed stare at the blonde and bluenette.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Samus asked without even turning to him. He shrugged.

"That doesn't bother me as much shit as I been through…" he commented as they reached the exit.

"Figures…" Samus mumbled while leaning against the swall. As time progressed they started to get bored. "Where the hell are they? It's been like…ten minutes!"

"Eh, leave em alone."

"S-sorry guys!" Marth huffed as he and Peach exited the door. "We got sidetracked…"

"They got angry and kicked us out…" Peach giggled.

"Princey and Princess sitting in the seats…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Link teased, smirking nonetheless.

"Link!" the altean shouted growing red.

"We all know you know my name, now you have to stop shouting it." the hylian laughed. A few un-princely stutters came before he gave up and settled for covering his face with a sigh.

"There's no winning against you…"

"I know right?" he chuckled while picking up a few bags. "Now grab Peach's stuff so we can hit the bus."

"O-oh! Right!"

After arriving back to the bus, of course, there was no peace. Also, of course, it had to be the little blonde princess raising hell for one reason.

"Sammie! Why aren't you wearing the sleeper I got you?"

"For the love of - why does it matter?" she yelled from her now sitting position. She had been lying down, nearly asleep until that shrill voice shot through her ears.

"It matters because I got it for you! Put it on!"

"No!"

"Sammie!"

"Go away! Go suck face with Marth if you're bored enough to bug me!"

"Sammie!" Peach squeaked due to embarrassment this time…

"What?"

"Please? Just wear the clothes I got you? Please?" Peach whined. Samus stared at the girl blankly for sometime before sighing.

"If I do will you go away?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…" she huffed. As the princess bounced in place she rolled her eyes, grumbling and rummaging through the bag for something that even resembled a sleeper. When finally found, she turned to Peach. "I'm wearing my pants with these, I'm telling you that now…"

"Noooo! It's not comfortable that way!"

"I don't care. I don't war these things…" she mumbled while holding the teddy nightie. Peach smiled.

"Zellie's wearing hers. I'll put on mine when you put on yours!"

"Oh god…let me guess…they're the same in three different colors?" the bounty hunter stated flatly. The princess nodded smiling. The older blonde massaged her temples. "Out…" the princess blinked. "Go change stupid!" Peach giggled while running out of the cabbie. After a matter of minutes Samus was out of her normal p.j.'s and into the knee high nightie. "I sewar, she does this crap to toture me…"

"Sammie! Come here!" came the princess' call from the other side of the door. Samus sighed. Stepping out the room she saw the two princesses smiling. Zelda giggled.

"For you not liking to wear those, it looks good on you." she complemented.

"Yes!" Peach chimed in. "Now we need one more opinion."

"Huh? Who?" Samus questioned while being led down the bus by Peach. Upon reaching the door it finally clicked. "No!" it was too late. Peach had already flung the door open and Ike, just like the night before, was in boxers and reading by moonlight.

"What?" he inquired, honestly confused as to why she'd barged in this time.

"Here's Sammie!" she giggled while yanking the other forward and letting go. Samus, by rule of speed plus gravity ended up now only in the room but halfway toppled over the bed. She turned towards Peach quickly.

"Peach! The hell?" the princess simply giggled again, pointing in the other direction. Samus turned back to an Ike that was closer than he had been a minute ago.

"So Ike, how's it look?" Peack smiled while leaning against the door frame.

"I'll just say you have good tastes…."

"Thank you. Zellie, you turn."

"Samus…I'll aske you early to forgive me…" Zelda mumbled while Peach closed the door. Before the blonde could ask why the sound of sparkles rang out. "Peach asked me to keep you two in here…the door is sealed until tomorrow…"

"Why would you agree to that? Zelda!" the bounty hunter yelled while banging on the door.

"You make it seem like being stuck with me is horrible. Being stuck with someone like Falco on the other hand…" Ike trailed.

"….I'll agree with that…" she huffed, plopping down backwards. She looked at Ike from her current lying position. "By the way, don't touch me…"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Sammie's silly," Peach giggled again. "Well, bye Zellie!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll find out when you turn around."

"…what" the hylian girl turned just to be met face to face with the hylian boy. He quickly hugged her, and for the second time that day, he threw Peach a thumbs up. She of course replied with her little princess laugh. Grabbing Zelda's hand he looked back once more.

"Go see Marth, Princess…" he chuckled. With a small blush as the two walked off she whispered something only the two could catch.

"Don't worry, I plan on it…" and with that she skipped down the aisle. Inside their rooms, Snake and Mario shook their heads.

"It's gonna be a loud night…"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The next day, a bored and wide awake Link sat up and stretched.

"Hey Zel…you awake?"

"Yes Link. I just didn't feel like getting up yet…" she replied yawning.

"I wonder what happened with the others last night…let's go see." he grinned hopping out of bed, slipping on some pants and opening the door. Zelda grabbed her nightie and did the same. They passed Ike's door, Peach would want to see first so save that for later. Cracking open Marth's door, they peered inside to find the two snuggled under the covers.

"How cut." Zelda cooed.

"Not after this…" Link whispered, smiling devilishly. The princess raised a brow as the warrior took a deep breath. "RISE AND SHINE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" the two in bed popped up quicker than Sonic could run from water. Link burst out laughing at the groggily frightened looks on their faces.

"Link! What would possess you to do that?" Peach screamed after regaining her senses.

"It's payback for yesterday, you banging on the wall wasn't too nice either."

"Not my fault!" she grumbled crossly, folding her arms and huffing. "Sammie was…Sammie…was…" Peach looked up to see Link smirking. She quickly got up and grabbed his arm. "Let's go check on Sammie!" she chimed smiling.

"Thought you'd never ask. Come on Zel."

"Sure." she laughed, "Let's leave him, he's still half asleep." they both nodded to Hyrule's Princess as the three then left the room. As they reached their destination, Zelda removed the seal and they opened thedoor to find…both of them asleep with a pillow between them. Peach pouted.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaammieeeeee…"

"What?" came the annoyed retort almost immediately.

"Y-you're awake?"

"How could we not be with those two next door…" Ike sighed, sitting up with a pointed stare at the hylians. Zelda blushed as Link just shrugged.

"And to top it off," Samus added sittig up, "When we finally did get to sleep he starts yelling. That was real nice…" she dragged out with sarcasm. "But, something good will hove happened due to this…"

"What?" the other four asked unanimously.

"I can finally get my book back!" she smiled, bolting form the bed. Ike, finally noticing, chased her down the hall.

"Give me back that book Samus!"

A/N: and with that we finally have our new chapter! Sorry about the delay on this tho and I know you all want to kill me by now. I had this typed up like…last week but by my mom's computer being in the shop…yeah…can't really submit it… and the next chapter I hope to write is something on Sonic's Contemplation so yea (but that'll be a while) and hope you leave a review and enjoy!


	4. Night Three Day Four

Night Three - Day Four

"Give me back that book Samus!" Ike called, taking after the nimble form that dashed out the room.

"Make me!" she yelled back childishly, knowing that her distance and speed gave her an advantage. A smirk of challenge crossed his face. She asked for it right? Knowing the only place she would go is her own room, he stood outside the door of it and chuckled. "Samus..."

"Ike..."

"Give it back." he chuckled. As he figured, the door was locked. "Hey Link, toss me that bag next to the bed." As the bounty hunter heard the item being caught, she quirked a brow. What was he doing? She shrugged, sliding herself against a pillow supported by the wall. Smiling, she simply replied:

"It's my book. I'm simply taking back what's mine..."

"Not completely true...I found that book in the sand remember? Therefore, I can say it's mine..." he countered while shuffling through his bag. Pulling out what he wanted, he smirked. "So, I can say that that's my book that you just stole from me...is that not correct?"

"It could be...but you forget the fact I asked you too help me find it, therefore making your claim of property invalid." she grinned. At least until the door opened. She looked at him quizzically before he shook a tool with a bent up looking tip to it.

"Although that is true, you forget. You forced me, not asked. Another thing, it does not have your name in it hence you still can not claim it as your previous property..." he placed the object in his bag before looking back to her. "Oh, and if you're wondering how I got in here, I'll just say being a mercenary has it's benefits, just as your job does bounty hunter..." he stepped towards her now, dropping the bag beside his feet. She frowned deeper and slid the book under the pillow behind her as her eyes narrowed.

"How bout you leave as you came then?" she grumbled as he came closer still.

"I do not want to nor am I going to...just so you know."

"It's my room. Get out..."

"It is your temporary residence, reason being that you do not own this bus as a whole, therefore you can not govern the people inside it, including myself." he smiled wider. "Any other things you wants to clear up in legal matter?" he teased, earning a growl from the female.

"Why is it lately that you've changed the meaning of your existence **just** to bother me?"

"Because, if no one were to do that, you're would turn into an anti-social outcast which could lead to further problems such as depression and angry that could soon lead to symptoms of you becoming homicidal against everyone. To prevent such actions both for legal reasons and personal, I've been appointed to the task of keeping you clinically 'normal'."

"I swear if I ever get arrested Ike's gonna be my lawyer..." Link laughed from the hall, no one daring to stand in the doorway. Zelda and Peach laughed as Marth nodded in agreement.

"With as stupid as you are sometimes...you might just need it..." a certian pink princess added.

"Ey...if the charge is 'Aggravated manslaughter of a princess' remember, you started it..." he huffed, putting his hands behind his head."And your lovely prince Marth won't be able to save you..."

"Like you'd dare!" a brief glance towards her way told her he was completely serious, but then he smiled. "I won't unless I had to...or unless we're in a **brawl** and someone presses the special attack button when I **happen** to have a smash ball and you were also **coincidentally** in my path..."

"...what?"

"Nothing Princess...just know a wall has been broken..."

"What?"

"Twice...three including this..." Marth added.

"What are you all talking about?" she asked again.

"Nothing Peach..." they all chimed, "Nothing at all..." Ike and Samus inside the room shook their heads, having had stopped when they heard Ike's name mentioned outside the room.

"They're a bunch of idiots...Peach and Link more so then the other two..." Samus mumbled. Ike chuckled.

"Anyway, back to you...Give the book back please?"

"How bout no?"

"How about yes?" he inquired back, leaning down to her level before being stopped by her foot to his chest. He was surprised it wasn't a kick by how quick it was but just placed there to make him keep his distance. She some what pushed him back with it as he just stood there. Instead of stumbling backwards, he grabbed unto her foot, incidentally grazing his fingers along the bottom of her foot. She laughed, then covered her mouth and immediately began yanking her foot away from him. A sneaky smile crossed his face. "Sam...are you ticklish?" her face began to pinken as she refused to meet his stare. he ran his fingers across the sole of her foot again, earning almost the same response as the first time. "I believe you are..."

"I...**hate**...you...right...now..." she growled out through forcefully grit teeth. His expression remained unchanged.

"I wonder where else you're ticklish..." she flinched before glaring harshly at him.

"Ike Greil, I swear to freaking god if you so much at touch me-" she was then cut off by her own laughter as she stifled it to the best of her ability. Seems the bluenette was taking full advantage of the fact that he still had her foot. Again, she yanked her foot but he used the momentum to land over her. Finally taking a breath, she looked at Ike through one eye panting, an unintended smile on her face. "Get off me! Seriously!"

"No. You know you're cute when you laugh, Sam."

"That's why..." she finally fixed her face into the usual frown, "That is the exact reason why I don't do it..."

"You should...it suits you..."

"A fist to the face is gonna suit **you** if you don't get away from me..." is what came from her in a low growl. Being the one that liked a calling to trouble, he only smirked wider as he attacked her sides, resulting in quiet giggles.

"Can't hear you, what was that?"

"I-I'm gonna-" a laughing outburst of her own, "I'm gonna punch you! Stop!" although, everyone knew she meant what she was saying, her laughter wasn't being very convincing at all. She pushed against his chest, non-verbally begging him to stop, tears forming in her eyes. He eased up, leaning back onto his legs seeing that he was on his knees at the moment. She glanced up at him tiredly, sighing as she finally caught an even breath. "You know...I'm not so sure I like you being so close to me..."

"Why is that?"

"Cause...bad things happen..."

"...what?" he nearly laughed. "What are you-oh wait...I think I know what you mean..." he mumbled, appearing as if in thought. Samus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah...you mean things like..." his voice became barely above a whisper as he neared her, "...this..." he connected his lips to her own, gently and slowly. Her face reddened considerably, considering that she still wasn't quite used to him doing things like that, let alone the concept of kissing at all... He placed a hand on either side of her body, allowing himself to be more on top of her, she herself leaning back under his guidance. He placed one hand at the small of her back, deepening their contact as well as pulling her closer. Then he moved back, separating them and beginning to stand. She looked at him, dazed and confused but more dazed than anything else. He smiled at her. "Seems although you say it's bad you don't seem to mind it much..." As he began to walk toward the door, a smile crossed his face. Seeing as she hadn't noticed, seems like there was more fun to be had with her today. "Hey get dressed. I want to go out for something and you're coming with me."

"You kidnapping me or something?"

"Maybe." he chuckled. "Come see me when you're dressed." she stared at him skeptically, eyeing him for anything suspicious.

"I guess...it wouldn't hurt..." As promised, a little while later, Ike found him looking into an angry face of Samus. His very expression read confused until he saw she was wearing another "bought by Peach" outfit and how she even heard him ask her out is beyond him. Today, she was wearing an (almost) hot pink under tee with a midnight blue half jacket and matching pants that was stuffed into knee length black boots. A hat came with the outfit but she just stuffed into the tote bag she was carrying (that was also pink and forced on her by Peach). Ike smirked at her as she scoffed. "She refused to leave the room...**and **she refused to let me go without something...pink..." she then looked down to her shirt. "...ick..." it was then that he chose to laugh at her completely, causing a glare to be shot at him. "You wear something pink, I **dare **you!" She yelled, noting his outfit wasn't very different from the other day. Random shirt, dark jeans, all something to do with red or blue.

"I'll leave that to you but you should change your hair. People will recognize you too easily..."

"...true...hold on..." she reached up to her hair, pulling out her classic red ponytail holder and flung her hair free, ruffling it straight before digging into her bag for a puffy pink hat, sliding it on fluently then looking back up to him. "Better?"

"Huh..." he leaned, examining exactly how long her hair was. "Knee length huh? Okay, let's go." he smiled, slapping on a cap of his own and walking past her to the door. Sighing, she walked out not far behind them. On the bus to the shopping district, Samus found herself falling asleep as the bus strolled along slowly, music playing in her ears and sitting next to the one that had dragged her out there, taking the window spot of the two seats. Her head bobbed slightly as the vehicle continued on its way. He nudged her, putting her head on his shoulder. He fiddled with the visor of her cap, seeing as she didn't really have much to do until their stop came. Getting tired of that too, he found himself just staring at her out of bored curiosity. Examining her face, he noticed that she had on a light tint of pink eyeshadow, only noticeable from being that close. Leaning closer, he tried to make out what type of music she was listening to but had the thought of distinctly hearing the words "from left to riiiiight" and didn't know what to make of it.

"Now arriving at Coconut Mall. To make the exit process easier, please use both exits to leave the bus...thank you!" A female operator announced. He nudged the girl harder this time but seeing as he barely got a reaction from her out of quick thinking he turned his back to her and slid her arms over his shoulders, quickly sliding his arms underneath her and exit the bus in a slight jog to catch the driver before he pulled off. A quick mutter of an apology as he hit the sidewalk and the doors closed on him. He sighed, an exasperated expression sent at the sleeping girl on his back. Then he smiled at this seemingly childish side of her. _'Come to think of it, she's acted more and more this way the more I mess with her...'_ Then came an amused chuckle. _'Well...that's alright... as long as she's happy...'_he jostled her upward to prevent her from falling and fixing his grip before continuing inside. As a little time passed, he found he could hear her music perfectly from their current position, her head resting on her arm, which was on his shoulder and also next to Ike's ears. Some song he'd recognized as "Spirit Awake" was playing. He didn't particularly like the song, he just knew it because of Marth, seeing as when he first met the guy he'd speak nothing but Japanese (which irked the hell out of him) and listened to j-pop/j-rock all the time (which normally resulted in something being thrown at the radio or at the smaller blue swordsman and a shout of "SOMETHING ENGLISH DAMMIT") and told him the name of that song because he was interested in the beat to it. Apparently Samus liked that song for some reason or another.

"Mmm-mmph..." the blonde mumbled, feeling odd. Being asleep, she couldn't place why. She felt weightless and overly warm. That couldn't be right. Wasn't she on an air-conditioned bus? She did feel as if she was still sitting but her feet were dangling. Last she checked, she was too tall for that. Besides, it felt as if something were carrying her, walking somewhere. That confused her more. _'Dammit...I need to wake up...'_She grumbled as she opened her eyes lowly just to be blinded by sunlight. "Ah! What the..." she could feel whoever carried her laugh although she couldn't hear them. That's when it all finally snapped together. She must've slept too hard because Ike was carrying her... _'Huh...figured he would've woken me up...'_ She blinked slowly before shifting her eyes to him and shrugging off her headphones. "Ike..."

"Welcome back." He smiled. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she quickly hid it behind her arm.

"Was I really sleeping that hard?" she mumbled, more to herself than her companion. Ike shrugged, moving her along with him.

"Well...it's expected since we barely got any sleep last night..."

"Damn Link and Zelda..." she grumbled. "And it doesn't help it that I'm still sleepy..."

"That's expected too since you just woke up..."

"Stop that...you've been doing that since this morning..." she ordered, glaring half-heartily at him.

"But it's fun to mess with you, sorry." he grinned back to her.

"Yeah, yeah..." she closed her eyes, not minding the fact that he was still carrying her although she was awake now. She wondered why but didn't think about it. Ike was just strange, she figured, at least since the first day of this vacation. "Um...Ike...I know this a random request but remind me to kill Master Hand when we get back off this death trip..."

"Huh?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Samus eyed Ike strangely at this moment for multiple reasons. The first being slightly her fault. When he'd finally put her down, she was unsteady and ended up teetering over just to have him catch her quickly. Thing is...he hadn't taken his hand of her waist since then... Secondly, for some reason, call it paranoia, she felt as if they were being watched. What made her angry about it was the fact that Ike wasn't even bothered. And thirdly, out of all the places to take her he took her to...the book store...

"Ike..."

"What?"

"...is something wrong with you?"

"Not at all." he commented back blankly. "Let's go pick out some books to read...yours is ending, right? Come on." he then smirked and pulled her by the waist into the store.

Nearby to the store, two blonds face-palmed.

"What is that tard doing?" Peach huffed with an exasperated tone.

"The question is what are **we **doing?" Zelda sighed along with Marth. Even if they were (forced) to follow Samus and Ike, they weren't going to skulk around like the other two.

"Not only that but she kind of noticed us...we'll make her go nuts with how dense Ike is..." Marth added. Both of the blonds stared at them with angry, dead-panned glares, causing the other two to sigh again as they turned away.

"Sometimes, that idiot makes me hate loving him so much..." Zelda giggled airily.

"Hey, not meaning to be rude but..." the Altean mumbled, huddling closer to Zelda, "When they're acting that way...they seem like they could be a perfect couple..."

"Oh, I've noticed that a while ago. But with the way they act when not hatching a plan...that wouldn't work...at all..."

"Yeah..." Marth replied, laughing similarly to Zelda's moments ago, taking into account the other two began glaring at them again.

"Oh, Link must've heard..."the hylian girl whispered to herself.

"You damn straight I did! What the **fuck**?" He yelled, attracting attention to all four of them. So much for being inconspicuous...

"Oh dear.." Zelda mumbled, holding her hand near her mouth.

"Yare, yare..." Marth smiled weakly, drooping shoulders (for a prince) and the switch back to his native language showing his true mood...

Inside the store, however, Ike began to get annoyed. Samus turned to him from the current bookshelf.

"What's your problem? You wanted to come here..."

"Marth is somewhere nearby...and he's speaking Japanese again..."

"...the hell?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Oh my goddesses..." Zelda whined to no one in particular, and under her breath for that matter.

"Dear goddess is correct..." Marth whispered to himself as well, finally able to coax himself back into speaking the English language. Although they both had table manners befitting those of royal families, both Zelda and Marth had their elbows on the table of the food court and were haunched over, not even daring to sit next to the blonds, who instead sat across from them. Link sipped on a drink as Peach nibbled on fries, both acting similar to little kids at the moment. Marth's thumb and forefinger pinched on the bridge of his nose and Zelda's thumb and middle finger massaged her temples, both chiding their eyes from the duo across from them.

"Hey Link, whenever we have a grand prix here, I have so much fun! The tables are all put up and they set up ramps all around and doing a trick off the fountains are just so...exhilarating!" she chimed excitedly. Link nodded, actually interested in the conversation...for once...

"So what type of ride do you use?"

"I normally go for the Mach Bike or the Dolphin Dasher. I love the bikes, y'know?"

"So..." Link chuckled darkly, bringing the straw up to his lips, "You like something hot, hard and vibrating between your legs, huh?" Marth regretted attempting the drink his soda at that time, seeing as he immediately choked, blush dusting his face. Zelda just...stared..she expected these things sometimes but...honestly... Peach was stuck in a red faced stupor with her mouth open until the words finally came out.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** LINK?"

"Ooh! She used the F-bomb!" Link laughed whole-heartily, gripping his sides with tears forming. Why teasing that girl was so damned fun, no one knew. As Zelda tended to Marth, Peach grabbed Link by the chest of his sweater.

"Like you have any right to talk, **horse** rider! Don't you **dare** say anything like that **ever** again!" she panted heavily after screaming at him. Link, able to crack an eye open at her, calmed his laughter for a moment before adding something to his previous statement.

"Or would you rather want a hot and hard **Marth** between you-"

"Rinku, urusai!" an even redder face Marth yelled. "Ittai nani ga machigatte iru! Teishi suru yo ni norowa ret tosaku sa rete!" the three stared at him, blinking silently until they all thought of the same thing...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"...What?"

"Oh dammit..."

"What is it now?"

"He's talking in that damned language again...I think someone made him mad..."

"..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'Okay...' Zelda inwardly huffed, _'Marth's __**lost**__ it...Peach never __had__ it and Link's not __**using**__ it...and I'm not that far from losing my own as it is...'_What the specific item she was talking about was? A mind. A terrible thing to waste and a horrible thing to lose, in Marth's case. No one knew what the hell he was saying...at...ALL. But when he calmed down enough, he would return English, but still. And another thing she noticed. Ever since that comment Link made that set the Altean off, Peach has had a small smile on her face. "Link...please don't do that again..."

"Like I knew he would do that..." Link retorted, but he was still smiling.

"Nani ga sono otokonoko to machigatte iru...?" Marth mumbled under his breath. Everybody glanced his way before looking back at each other. Peach shook her head.

"Well...back to the task at hand. We have to see what they're doing in there. Problem is..." Peach trailed.

"We'd get caught faster than Snake in a spotlight..." Link finished. He put a hand on his chin as he thought. He then got and idea. "We'll send in a spy!"

"And just who in their right mind would help us?" Zelda objected, quickly countering the stupid idea.

"Him!" Link yelled, pointing at Marth as if saying "Counter-Objection!". Marth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anata wa nani o watashi ga yaru to omou nodesu ka?" he huffed, hand under his chin and one leg crossed over the other.

"...what?" the three asked simultaneously again. Marth huffed, grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote "What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Just saying you'd be the best spy. You, being the way you are can make the perfect disguise."

"Nani?"

"...I think I get what he means..." Peach added. Then an idea struck her. "Hey Link, let's dress him like a girl!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"Nanida yo! **Ie**!" the Altean screamed, slamming his hands on the table.

"Don't 'ie' me! You're doing it. Matter of fact...you're small enough...try switching clothes with Peach."

"I-NO I am not!" he yelled again.

"Oh...your English is back..." they all mumbled.

"I'm not doing it! That's it!"

"Come on Marth! Let's go!" Peach giggled, rising from the table and snatching his hand up. He stumbled and ended up following her at first until she noticed where she was dragging him.

"P-P-P-PEACH! I can't go in **there**!" His eyes widened with his words as his face was nearly turning the same shade as Ike's hair, his voice rising in pitch with the distance.

"Keep your voice just like that! And besides no one will notice if you come out as a girl anyway. And besides, I'm not stepping three feet near a men's washroom..." she giggled, pushing the door open with her backside and pulling him inside. "Come on!"

"Y-Yamete! Ikou!" he yelled before the door was shut and he was gone.

"Y'know...I...kinda feel bad for him..." Link mumbled.

"Now you say that..." the hylian girl mumbled back.

Inside the bathroom, Peach pushed Marth into a stall, lock the door a turned towards him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to lift it, one undershirt following suit quickly. She put it on the hook for coats on the back of the stall door before turning back and crouching down, unbuttoning the latch and working on the zipper. She was stopped by two hands grasping her wrists.

"C-C-Chotto!" his face was way past flushed and she was to close to his-ahem!

"What?" she looked up, her expression was a mix of annoyed and impatient.

"Um..." well, he didn't have anything to say but still.. After seeing that he had nothing to say, she lowered his pants down, pushing him to sit on the toilet so she could remove them completely. After pulling the pants off his sneakers she looked back to his face, which was crimson at this point. Seeing her smile at him didn't help either. Something else that didn't help? Peach began the stripping process on herself right in front of him although she'd turned her back to him. "K-kore wa waruidesu..."

"What was that?" she asked, pausing to look back at him.

"N-N-Nothing!" he squeaked back. She giggled at him before removing her shirt completely then working on her dress, stepping out of it briskly. She turned to him holding out her clothes.

"Here you go!" she smiled. Seeing as he didn't want to move his hands, she threw the clothes over her arm and began to move them. As much as he fought her off, she grabbed his hands and pulled them away with more strength than he figured she had. Upon noticing the reason, she fought off a smile, although a little one got through. "Oh my...well...you can't wear a dress until you fix that..."

Link looked over at Zelda with a certian smirk that always told her that his mind was up to no good.

"Link...what is it?"

"Nooooothin..."

"...you're sensing something aren't you?"

"Hell yeah..."

"...is...it..."

"**Hell**...yeah..." his smirk did nothing but grow. Zelda studied him skeptically.

"If you're so sure, then what are they doing? No literal terms!" she quickly added, knowing how blunt her boyfriend could be.

"Okay...I'll say it with stupidity...Peach is playing the flute..."

"..." and that was the apparent moment Link burst out laughing as Zelda's head hit the table.

"Okay! We're done!" a(n overly cheery) recognizable voice yelled to them. They turned to see Peach in Marth's gray sleeveless sweater and light blue polo, finished off with jeans folded up at the bottom. Sure she could fit it but she wasn't as tall as him. It took a moment to notice that her hair was down but once they saw Marth, it was understandable. He looked away, face a horribly dark shade of red. A small sheen of colored lip gloss in the shade of raspberry could be seen as well as a tinge of purple eyeshadow, since a few of his bangs were pulled back by a heart shaped hairpin. He was wearing Peach's blue baby-doll dress, pulling down on it, seeing as he was taller, it seemed shorter. He was also annoyed at the lace on it, seeing as it was making him itch and as well at his hair brushing constantly across his neck as it bobbed in its ponytail. Link managed to hold in a laugh, which Zelda found an amazing feat. Then she noticed he was distracted.

"Peach...how'd you give him boobs?"

"Link..." Marth nearly growled, "That...is not...important..."

"You make is sound like she has you wearing a bra..." at that, Peach looked up in thought as Marth then went silent. "...are you seriou-"

"She does not!" he whined. "Peach, can you tell him so we can hurry up with this?"

"Huh? Oh, what did he ask?"

"...what were you thinking about?"

"Nooooothin..." she smiled, reminding a hylian girl of a hylian boy that said the same thing not too long ago... "Oh yeah, those? That's just his shirt rolled up. since that dress is made that way, it holds it up all on it's own." she giggled.

"Oh...okay...we can go now, come on!" when they got into the store, Marth stood nearby to the two as Zelda, Peach and Link stood in an aisle diagonal to that one. At the moment, they were all in the Drama/Romance section. Samus looked over the titles, skimming each one with thought.

"So, why are you buying me books again?" she inquired, lifting a book and reading the back of it before placing it back down. He looked at a book in his own hands blankly.

"No reason. And it's a wonder you're this picky with them..."

"Not really...I just want to get one that interests me...no point of wasting money on a book that bores you out of your mind..." she then crossed to the Romance section of the aisle. "Oh, I've wanted to read this one..." she picked it up and held it with the other two in her arms.

"Hey Sam..."

"Yeah?" she looked up to him. He was already being strange today so she didn't know what to expect.

"Are there any sequels to the book you've got?"

"Well yeah but...we're in the wrong section..." she mumbled, stifling a chuckle at his first reaction, being that he just looked at her, a semi-amused, semi-confused look on his face until he remembered that section he'd panned that day on the beach. Then he chuckled.

"Let's go there then..." They walked farther into the store, looking for the correct genre placing. In the process, Samus blinked as they passed someone else checking out the literature. Noticing her sudden silence, he quipped a brow at her. "What is it?"

"That girl looks...awfully familiar..."

Marth scrambled into the next aisle in a bit of a panic. He crouched down, covering his face with his hands. It was bad enough he couldn't stop blushing and that he was dressed like that but she almost recognized him!

"Y'know...if you stay like that you really do fit the look of an embarrassed girl." Marth glanced up at the speaker, seeing it was none other than Link, hands in his sweater pockets grinning down at him. He glared up at him.

"Shut up! I wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for you, you jackass!" the prince(ss) hissed at him.

"You mad? Jeez...just gotta follow them a bit longer anyway..." he said looking over to where the two were now. Then Marth noticed something.

"Link...why are you here?"

"I'm your cover...Peach said since I'm not in the usual green they won't pay as much attention to me if they noticed..."

"...your ears...and where is your hat?"

"Peach is wearing my hat and," he turned his head, "they combed my hair over my ears. Come on..." he held a hand out to the blue haired "girl". Taking it, he stood and they strode to the back of store as well.

"...think they might get caught?" Peach giggled as they trailed not far behind the boys.

"...if they did...it'd be Marth's fault..." the brunet princess sighed. As the blond looked at her questionably, Zelda just shook her head. "Trust me..." As they neared their destination, Link unzipped his sweater and flipped up the hood, revealing a plain black shirt. Not bothering to ask why, Marth continued to walk until they got near the back wall, Link following right behind him. Again, Samus noticed the presence of the familiar "girl" but shook it off.

"It should be somewhere around here..." she mumbled.

"Oh...if you have to go by the author's name it should be back there..." the blue haired swordsman pointed to the back, near where the spies were. Just as Zelda predicted, Marth began to panic. He looked to Link with wide eyes.

"Whatthe**hell**arewegonna**do**they'recomingover**here**!" "she" whispered so fast the hylian could barely catch what that meant. Somewhere in the next row, you could hear the smack of two face-palms. Zelda and Peach looked at the situation through the gaps the missing books left, a look of "I told you so" clearly evident on the older princess' face.

"Sorry...but I'm probably going to make this so much worse for you..." Link mumbled. Marth looked confused, noticing the different pitch of voice the other was using. Before he could ask why, he was pushed against the back wall. Not only did that scare him but when he looked up at Link his aura was completely different. His eyes had a sharp look about them and with him bein leaned over him, arms on either side of him boxing him in, his face was overshadowed and his eyes weren't shining like usual. Plus the hood made him look downright predatory besides the fact he was frowning. As Samus got near she noticed the position and froze. Marth grabbed unto the front of Link's shirt, trying to figure out what scared him more. Getting found out or Link coming any closer to him. Seems one was happening without his consent. Link leaned in extremely close then suddenly went close to his ear. "Don't you dare scream..."

Peach at the moment snapped a picture on her phone while Zelda found herself stuck to look at the two until something else happened. Both girls with an evident case of blush across their cheeks. The only thing that snapped her out of it was Peach tugging her sleeve to show her what the screen said, which was "I'm totally getting someone to photoshop that..." Samus, on the other hand, looked slightly worried as she turned back to Ike. He tilted his head at her before shooing her over there. Three people mentally cursed as Samus reapproached the two. Link slightly pressed himself unto Marth as a way to hide both their faces, causing Marth's legs to give out and he let out a small "eep!" as he was caught around the waist with the arm farthest from her and pulled him up. If he wasn't acting like a girl before, he was sure acting like one now. The male blond looked at the smaller one exasperatedly, wondering just what in Hyrule was wrong with him. To avoid being next to what seemed like a "passionate situation" Samus looked for the author as quick as her eyes would allow her, grabbed four books and shuffled out the aisle and right past Ike as quick as possible. He followed her, chuckling at her not less than freaked out face. Link sighed, in relief, slightly dropping the facade of earlier until...

"Hey! You two!" a random worker called, causing both boys to go rigid. "Get out of here! We don't care if you're in love, this is **not** a motel!" Although the man couldn't see it, Link was frowning...hard. And baring those sharp teeth as it were.

"I'll show you someone in love you-" he was cut off by Marth tugging his shirt and pointing to show that since the two were still in the area, they weren't in the clear yet, then Link's pocket vibrated (scaring the living daylights out of Marth due to close range). He flipped it open to see the name "Zel" and a message reading "Go to the food court NOW"

"Get moving!" the worker yelled again. When he turned to glare at the man he noticed his hat and brown hair nearly running out the store. He just huffed and began to take a step but found himself unable to move. Marth held a hand across his face as the other gripped his sweater.

"Mylegs**aren't**workingandidon'tknowwhy..." he muttered under a whisper. The hylian stared at him in disbelief before grabbing his hand and yanking him, causing his legs to move even if it was uncoordinated. He continued to pull him until they reached the outside of the store before breaking out into a run, the other being nearly dragged. Samus and Ike glanced at the window they were just running past before Ike shrugged and Samus shook her head.

"Hey Sam. Now that we've got your books, here's the catch." the bluenette started, taking the books from her. "I'll only buy these if we read them together. Including the one you already have."

"What? Not fair! And besides, I'm not letting you get that book again..." she huffed, folding her arms and turning away from him.

"What if I already have it back?"

"You don't..."

"I do..." she grimaced as he began to crack a smile.

"How?"

"Here's a hint..." he leaned down to her height and kissed her cheek. Her brow twitched as she glared at him, instantly understanding. "So is that a yes or a no? Books or no books?"

"...I guess...but you better not read slow..."

"Alright. Let's get these."

In the food court, near the original seats, Each sat there with a different expression. Marth, still in Peach's outfit, seemed on the verge of a breakdown, tears in the corners of his eyes and his face seemed cursed to take after tomatoes. Link was semi-annoyed, more over Peach's fault and that guy who yelled at them. Peach looked happy, smiling ever so perkily out of everyone and Zelda looked tired, but she knew this wouldn't end just yet...

"Maaaarth, you okay hunny? You don't look too good..." Peach asked, stating the obvious.

"I want to cry..."

"Well what's stopping you?"

"Princes can't cry..."

"Well, dressed like that you're more a princess than a prince..." Link mumbled. And with that, Marth just gave up, silently shedding tears into his hands.

"Nice going ..." Peach sarcastically praised. The hylian warrior shrugged, not really caring at the moment. Then he noticed the two come out the store just to shortly go into a nearby photo-booth...

Samus walked next to Ike, fiddling with the chord of her headphones quietly as he skimmed through one of the books he bought. She then frowned at him.

"Stop that. If you do that it'll ruin the story for you."

"The point of me buying these wasn't for the stories..."

"Huh? What do you-oh..." she trailed, twirling the chord a bit faster as she realised the hidden meaning.

"Hey..." he mumbled, stopping abruptly. She turned, answering him with a grunt of questioning. "Let's get some photos. Might as well..."

"Hmm...I guess...alright, why not?" he slid into the seated booth, her joining right after. Looking at the options he clicked the "2 strips for $5", selected a frame for him, being the generic film border frame and let her select one for her, being a powdery blue lace frame. Then the countdown proceeded to sound off in little clicks. He looked at her blankly before asking something of her that probably wasn't gonna work.

"At least try to smile..." the first of eight flashes went off, neither of them smiling, both with bored expressions.

"Says the person who **didn't** smile for the picture himself." she huffed, folding her arms. The second flash then went off.

"Only cause I was telling you something..." he began to smirk.

"That you didn't have to..." she grumbled, looking opposite him. Third flash.

"It's a shame someone has to make you smile. At least I know how."

"Really? How-" at that moment she burst out laughing, seeing as Ike began attacking her sides. Fourth flash. "S-Stop!" she evened out her breath as Ike pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her middle. She raised a brow at him as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Just...smile, kay?" he chuckled. she closed her eyes and a small smile played across her visage as the fifth flash went off. Letting her sit properly, she raised a brow at him. Slipping his hand under her chin, he pulled her in and gave her a peck on the cheek, leaving her visibly confused as the sixth flash went off.

"...wha?"

"I can't ask you to do something girly so do something Peach would do."

"Same thing." he nodded and was about to say something but she cut him off. "Here." she threw an arm around his shoulders, putting her face next to his and sticking out her tongue while flashing two fingers with a wink. Seventh flash. "That good enough for you?"

"We'll see when they come out. Last one, right?"

"Yup.."

"Uh-huh...Commere Sam..."

"Why?"

"Fine..." he threw an arm around her, yanking her forward and placed the other around her when she was close enough. She placed her arms between them as a reflex but that ended up getting her pinned.

"Don't you dare!" she growled.

"Come on Sam, last pic." he nudged his head toward the camera lens as the clicking got faster. Huffing, she gave in.

"Fine!" she shouted, closing her eyes and frowning.

"So stubborn..." he mumbled playfully before connecting them. In the action, her expression turned from angry to meek as he pushed down and against her. Although they couldn't see it in a literal sense, the last signal of bright light went off before they could hear the processor work on the ink and film strips to give them what they (Ike) paid for. And although they were very aware of this, they hadn't separated yet but were instead further into it, Ike having pushed Samus against the seating and didn't seem to be letting her up anytime was only when the faint clunk of the finished pictures in the slot went off that they parted, both breathing heavily and Samus having a new tint to her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she slipped out the curtain and stood outside the contraption to get the film out. Ike came out a moment later from picking up the bag of books and peered over her shoulder. "How do they look?"

"See for yourself..." she replied, holding his out to him. He skimmed the pictures, stopping on one in particular.

"...Peach really would do that...you pulled it off well though..."

"Yeah...this one actually seems like something Link and Zelda would do..." she commented, pointing to the one when he had his chin on her head.

"Figured...hey Sam...last one...you get scared?"

"What?" she looked at the last frame in disbelief. It just had to catch when she stopped frowning. She glared at him. "And I was not scared...hey...I just got an idea. Be back in a minute." and with that, she ran off to some random part of the mall. Unknown to him it was the Arts and Crafts store. She headed to the back where the workshop area was and began working away. Hole-punched, trimmed up, laminated, strung with a folded over dark blue ribbon with red, black, white, blue and yellow decorative beads. Thread it through and tie it up. Voila! She paid for the items used and ran back out to meet back up with Ike. Since she took a little under ten minutes, he looked slightly annoyed being left there to wait. She held the newly transformed item up by the ribbon. "It's a bookmark now..." his expression changed to one of interest as he examined it himself.

"You did that yourself?" she nodded. "Hmm...not bad...ready to head back?"

"Yeah..." she trailed, sliding the bookmark into her tote bag. He simply took up her hand as they walked out the mall. A certain couple of blonds were smiling from ear to ear as they came from peeking around the wall.

"So, you two happy now?" Zelda asked with a small smile of her own.

"But of course." Link answered.

"So...can we please go home?" Marth sighed, apparently recovered about the outfit he was currently wearing.

"Certianly." Peach chimed.

"Well then, let's be gone." Zelda giggled, casting the return spell to Farore's Wind and returning them to the bus. As they all now stood in the back section of the bus. "Remember, we didn't **see** a **thing** okay? We saw **nothing** that happened today."

"Correction: we haven't seen **Ike** or**Samus** today. What we have seen and won't forget is Marth in a dress..." he beamed, forwarding a thumb toward the prince.

"Addition to the correction: although that is true, I won't be forgetting that serious look you had on your face earlier..." The prince added, holding up a finger to the air while looking at the male hylian.

"Extremely needed addition to the correction of the correction: me and Zel will not be forgetting how steamy you two looked up against that back wall anytime soon..." the mushroom princess giggled, taking a stance similar to Marth's.

"Addition seconded..." the second princess laughed. "Well...see ya...and Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to switch back..."

"...oh...gotcha...come on Peach..." he mumbled before walking towards his room, Peach following with a smile on her face. As they left the back room, Link shook his head.

"I swear, they're gonna be as bad as us..."

A/N: Bout time I got to this, huh? Lol I swear...if these characters were real they'd kill me for the crap I put them through. I hope to start writing everything a bit faster so...bare with me. In the meantime, leave me a review? They make me happy and give my plot bunnies something to go after. Also, don't be afraid to leave me any ideas of things you'd want to see in a chapter as well, I'd be sure to try and work it in ^^ until next time and next chapter...

~Ruru out


	5. Night Four Day Five

(As an apology for negle-well...i wasn't doing that...umm...i was idea-less for this so what can I call that? oh! As an apology for being in a slump/hiatus on this story, I will give you...a citrus insert. not fully lemon, not exactly lime [stop doing that stupid laugh Matt], you'll see why and it has something to do with Samus XDD)

Night Four - Day Five

As Ike and Samus sauntered back unto the bus, they were met with the oddest of phrases to hear upon arriving home, per-say.

"Peach! For the love of the goddess, give me back my pants!" of course, that yell was from none other than the altean prince, soon to be followed by the girlish giggles of the toadstool princess.

"But I don't wanna! You should keep em off anyway!"

"The question is how you got them in the first place..." Samus mumbled audibly. The princess, in a change of clothes from earlier that day being a set of pink overall shorts and a short sleeved navy blue tee, glomped the bounty hunter standing in the doorway of the bus.

"Oh Sammie, that's easy. Marth's a hard sleeper! In more ways than one..." she mumbled the last part with a bit of deviousness, causing Marth's face to go the color of her overalls.

"PEACH!" Marth yelled abruptly. "What and why are you saying that?"

"What am I saying? The truth. Why am I saying it? Because I can." she smiled at the warrior. He did nothing but frown half-heartily at her, being that he couldn't be truly mad at the girl in general, just mildly annoyed at the most and also the fact that he also had a bit of a soft spot for her. Even though, he found himself chasing the girl around the bus half-naked until he got his article of clothing back, which in itself was impossible to do because she wouldn't sit still. Suddenly a door slid open with an audible slam.

"Yo, princey boy, let me holla atcha for a sec..." The tone read annoyed but that ever present smirk on Link's face said he was up to something. Sighing, he padded over the bus' carpeting to hear the advice he would most likely not use if it was as ridiculous as he thought it was. As something was whispered to him, Peach, Samus and Ike stared with slight interest. Although he was shaking his head lightly, Marth smiled, walking over to the princess now who took a sudden interest in staying away from him as much as possible. Being as quick as he was, catching her wasn't a problem, the problem was acting a bit out of his character as Link had informed him to. He caught Peach against a wall, looking at her with a mask of anger that had scared her if only for a moment. It was only when he leaned closer to her ear.

"Come on Peach...I don't want to have to punish you for this..." and with that he added a small kiss to her cheek, causing her to blush and freeze up in turn. He simply grabbed the cloth and slid it out her fingers softly before stepping back and towards his room. They all just watched him carefully, Link being the only one smirking at that point. As the prince's door closed, Peach quickly went into her own room as well. Then the new comers looked to the hylian who did nothing but shrug with a laugh.

"Figured that'd happen...now if you'll excuse me..." and with that, he shut it as abruptly as he'd opened it. Samus blinked.

"That was...odd..." Samus murmured.

"To say the least..." Ike chuckled. "Neh...whatever they did today must've done something to em."

"...yeah...ah well..." she shrugged. Walking into her room, she tossed the tote bag next to the seats and slumping down on one of them sitting close to the window. He sat next to her, placing the bag adjacent to hers with a slight chuckle.

"Ready to read?"

"Huh? No..." she breathed out looking at him before staring at the ceiling. "Still a bit tired...mind if i take a nap before that?"

"Yes, I do mind." As she raised a brow at him, he layed his chin against her shoulder. "If you go to sleep now either you won't wake up or you'll be awake all night..." putting an arm around her he added: "Though...now that I think about it...the second wouldn't be so bad..."

"Really? So you wouldn't mind me reading while you're asleep?" she smirked. He blinked at her for a moment before returning her expression.

"Ah about that...if you're awake there's no doubt I join you-"

"Bother me, you mean?"

"To-ma-to, to-mah-to...anyways..." he lowered his head more into the dip of her neck, "I wouldn't be sleeping if you weren't..."

"That so?" Samus muttered back, shifting away from him the closer he got.

"Yes...yes that is so. Is something wrong with that?"

"Very..." she mumbled, dead-panning him although she very well knew that wouldn't work. All he did was smile at her in return. "Would you leave? Honestly...I do want to change in peace.-don't even say something stupid like 'you can I won't bother you.'"

"...damn..." he laughed. "Okay, you win. See you later..." he waved, watching her stare at him until he closed the door. Being officially bored until Samus' nap was done, he decided to roam the bus. Mario seemed to be sparring the air. The blue haired man shrugged. _'Must be stir crazy...' _Unto the next door...Toon Link. Although the mini Link himself wasn't talking, his battle cry rang out through the room. Seeing as Ike noticed the white DS Lite in his hand, figured the little guy was playing Phantom Hour Glass or Spirit Tracks or something... Ike didn't even bother too look into Snake's room. Snake just did Snake stuff...whatever the hell it was... Peach and Zelda were in Peach's room, seeming to either be gossiping or something. He knew all girls didn't gossip but...it was Peach...honestly...she fit the type perfectly, Zelda being the type to tell her to stop yet listening to everything she said. Walking to the joint room of the dining/cooking/lounging area is where he found Link and Marth, ironically playing an issue of Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"What...the hell?" Ike laughed. "And why are you each other?"

"Blame him..." The smaller bluenette chuckled.

"Okay...here's how it is..." at that moment, Link pulled off Marth's dolphin slash combo, "I told this guy I could whoop him as me or him and he said he doubted it-" just as the Link onscreen swung his sword, the onscreen Marth used his counter followed up by three fluent swings of the blade. "So here I am now, owning him as he's playing as me-SMASHBALL!"

"Damn it, no! You got it last time!"

"And the Tri-Force Slash killed your ass, didn't it?"

"Shut up! Almost-" at that moment, the screen flashed with Link and a mid-air spin attack and Marth's up-smash.

"Got it!" the blonde jeered as it shattered over Marth.

"Link!"

"Say good-bye!" he smirked evilly. Just as Link landed, Marth yelled out, soaring across the screen as Critical Hit hit its target full on, sending Link flying off the screen immediately.

"And the winner is...Marth!" the announcer proclaimed.

"Correct answer is Link but it's the avatar they say..." he chuckled. Marth glowered at the swordsman next to him on the couch. Ike, finding some entertainment in this, signaled Marth to scoot over as he grabbed another gamecube controller.

"This is breaking so many rules...I'm in. Selves match. Stock or Time?"

"Link cheats either way..." Marth commented.

"Skills ain't cheatin', Princey boy. And stock matches suck. They end too quickly. Three minute match."

"Two minute match. Replay function, thank you." Ike suggested.

"Oh right...no videos after three minutes..." the altean added.

"Gay...alright. Let's do this!" Link chimed.

Moments later...

"Augh! Who the hell chose Jungle Japes! Damn it!"

"Not versatile enough, Link?" Marth taunted, and just for effect, did so on screen as well.

"Shut...up...AUGH the freaking mud!" Link growled, having died for the fourth time by it. "Where the hell is Ike?"

"Marth should find out in a second..."

"What?" and suddenly he was hit by a quick-draw and as he was landing, Ike charged and Explosion, effectively blasting the prince backwards past the deck into the mud river, killing him effectively. "Dirty shot!"

"All's fair in tactics and brawl..." he smirked, dodging back from a Gale Boomerang. As Link ran up, a cry of "AETHER" went out, Link skidding to a stop but still getting the brunt of the blow. A side smash sent the hylian into the mud of death, his death following suit.

"Ike!"

"Link..." he smirked more.

"Smashball!" Marth cried out.

"It's mine!"

"How bout, no?" Ike chuckled, using a mid-air quick-draw to get to it first. Hitting it twice, it was stolen from him with an up swipe of Falchion.

"Couldn't agree more..." Marth himself laughed. All they heard was a yell of "HA!" before Ike suddenly did a down dodge.

"Shi-" and with that, Link flew off the stage. "Hell, Ike?"

"No one told you not to dodge..." the blue haired mercenary laughed. Somewhere else though, a young boy wished he'd be told to dodge...at least at the correct time and not when whatever it was was flying at him full force... Anywho, the fight continued to go on, Link gaining kills, Marth losing them and Ike staying at the advantage. Soon however, another Smashball appeared. Link broke it but it was knocked out my Marth to be stolen by Ike. The man himself smiled, letting off the taunt "Prepare yourself". Being that they were in the same area, they shouldn't have been hard to catch. Problem being that Link kept throwing bombs. Catching one, he threw it a Marth, who bumped into Link, lining them up for a perfect shot of "GREAAAAT AEEETHEEER!" Upon flying off, the prince hit the screen as the hylian was flown off into the background.

"Ouch..." both victims proclaimed simultaneously.

"And the winner is...Ike!"

"You'll get no sympathy from me..." the screen rang off and Ike himself saved the replay.

"Kinda didn't..." Link mumbled, half-joking half-serious.

"You like...murdered us..." Marth added.

"Nothing less than usual..." he chuckled, standing up.

"Where you goin'? You can't just own and leave like that." the hylian laughed.

"Just to check on something..." as he got to the doorway, he turned halfway around, grinning from ear to ear. "By the way, I know what I'm about to say is completely irrelevant but Marth, it's sad how good you actually look in a dress..." Both the others froze. Link just wondered how and when the hell did he notice in the first place and again Marth's face took a liking to the color red. "Try pigtails next time though, that'd be interesting..."

"H-how? Bu-but you weren't even-" Marth started.

"Just cause it seems like I don't notice, doesn't mean I didn't notice..."

"Samus?"

"Freaked out too badly to pay attention but she did say you looked familiar..." he shrugged. "Be careful next time. Later..." and with that, he left to check if a certain blonde they knew was actually sleeping. He stepped down the hall gingerly, stepping to her door in a few quick strides. Peering through the window, he saw that she was in fact, knocked out. He sighed. From the looks of it, she'd probably be asleep all night. He slid the door open, stepping in quietly, deciding to move her to his room. They'd been sleeping in there together for...since this trip started so why not? He slid his hands under her, lifting her quickly and with a bit of a toss, settled her into his arms. Ike quickly stepped into his room, lightly kicking the door shut behind him and placing her down.

The sound jolted her. He winced. He knew she was a "always ready for combat" type person, but seriously? He sighed in relief as she simply rolled unto her side, grumbling something along the lines of "Be quiet dammit". He simply smiled, lying next to her now on his side as well but facing her, dragging his fingers along her forehead, teasing her bangs. Finally giving up, he closed is eyes to drift off to sleep...

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"What...the hell?" the blond grumbled. She was hearing something she didn't want to hear again. The exact thing that made her specify a room completely away from it when they were in the mansion. The same exact reason she picked a room across the bus and didn't want to sleep in Ike's room. Thinking of which, how the hell was she hearing this? She cracked her eyes open to be met with the face of the sleeping bluenette that had become so fond of her recently. They instantly widened. _'H-How the hell? When? What?'_She hated waking up confused and almost every time she woke up next to him she was, no doubt about it. Then her eyes narrowed at the wall... _'No...not again...'_

In the next room, the hylians seemed to be up to no good...well, one at least...

"Nngn...Liiiink...stop that..."

"But I don't want to..." he replied, looking down at the sleepy girl for a moment before returning to her neck. She groaned something incoherent before trying to push him away. Just placing her hands on his chest was as far as she got before he lightly nipped at the base of her neck, a weakness of hers that he knew of very well.

"Stop...cheating!" she exclaimed as he continued. She could feel that dangerous smirk against her neck, always giving a sign he was going to do something either bad, sneaky or he was plotting it.

"It's not cheating...it's...persuasion..."

"It's cheating." she retorted, now fully awake against her will. "What time is it? And why are you awake?"

"Well...it's around 3:30 and I'm awake because I had a dream about this princess that I had my way with...just to remember that I actually have this princess in real life already so I woke up to make my dream a reality..."

"Mm...Is that so? Well this real princess wants nothing of it. Go try Peach..." at that, he quickly sat up enough to look her dead in the face. His face was nowhere as amused as hers, far from it as she began to giggle. "Is someone angry?"

"No but someone's about to get payback."

"Wha- aaah..." her voice trailed as he began to work at the rim of her ear, nibbling slightly before sucking on it. She found herself in a Peach-like pout when he finally decided to stop, a light blush dusting her face. He smirked in victory, seeing as she finally stopped talking. With a chuckle, he looked her dead in the eyes, leaning ever so closer.

"Come on, Zel-da..." he cooed, playing with her name as their lips nearly met. He didn't allow her time to answer though, capturing her lips before a sarcastic retort could be said. As if a reflex, she kissed him back immediately, afterwards mentally groaning. She'd basically just signed herself over to him for the time being without trying. He intertwined fingers with her, leaning into her more and deepening the kiss. Giving in with a sigh through her heart, she raised up to meet him in the mini-mouth tango. He pressed down further, placing her back fully against the bed so she wouldn't have to crane her head uncomfortably. She moaned into the mouth holding hers captive. He pulled away from her, that confident smile adorning his face as he traveled a bit down her body. He nuzzled at her chest through the shirt, knowing it would drive her as crazy at it always did.

"Liiink..." Bingo.

"What?"

"You know what..." she groaned, tugging at the nightshirt, clearly irritated at either him or it, she hadn't made up her mind yet.

"It isn't a problem, see?" and with that, using his tongue to apply pressure to a visible nub, he began to work at it. She was definitely irritated at him, she chose the culprit. She ending up doing a whine at the feel of it though. It did feel good but it tended to feel better without the use of other things. Her breath began to quicken as he switch to sucking.

"NNgn...Link..."

"Yes, my princess?"

"Stoppit...let me-"

"I'll do it..." he chuckled, working at the buttons near her collar. "You big baby..."

"Shut up..." she frowned again. It was his fault. He woke her up, he got her all worked up and now he was beating around the bush. "And they call women a tease, you're doing a fine job of it..." that, he had to laugh at.

"I'll try to stop then." he leaned down, leaving a kiss at the opening of the first button. Unlatching the next one, he kissed there as well and followed suit until her chest was at a basic exposed level. He nuzzled into her chest again, this time skin connecting with skin. She till didn't want him to do that but it did feel better that way. She groaned again, telling him that he was on his "tease" routine again. Starting from the middle of her chest, he licked a trail across one of her breasts, taking the tip into his mouth. She moaned once again, seeing as he'd finally began to do what he woke her up for. As he worked on one, he massaged the other, she beginning to arch into his touch. He couldn't help but smile. Even if she started off unwilling she would end up so into it...

Her mind wasn't fully there. The part that remained was focused on nothing more than the fingers and lips pressed against her body, making her extremely aware of whatever he was doing. Like the other hand that ghosted over her stomach just to keep going. What was he doing? She couldn't figure it out in her current state. So much for wisdom. It wasn't until she felt two fingers slide into her core that she figured it out. An breathy moan was released to the air as they began to sync with his massaging. She bit her lip, eyebrows knitting together in a state of bliss. He was waiting for it, for her to start singing his favorite song, the music he loved so much but he knew she was holding out, she always did...well tried anyways... He'd just have to use is favorite trick on her.

"Come on Zelda...I want to hear you..." he smiled. She looked at him through an eye, not able to really respond to him, seeing as everything was coming out in a series of pants. He smiled sweetly at her while doing something that wasn't a thing near innocent. Taking his fingers, he hooked them inside of her, her gasping from it. "Close...that wasn't actually it...and I need more..." As if to add to it, he began to work at the breast he'd been massaging for a while. She gave a muffled cry, gripping the sheets seeing as he wouldn't until he got what he wanted. She mouthed something as he looked up at her. "What was that?"

"...cheater..." he had to chuckle at that one. Even with all that she was still saying that. He smirked. When he was done with her, she'd be breathless, wordless and most likely knocked out. He dragged his fingers out slowly, making sure the tips of his nails raked her inner walls and she let out a guttural moan, not able to hold that one in. He crawled completely over her as she was in a fit of mewls. He leaned down, claiming her lips with his own, lifting and spreading her legs to accommodate what he was about to do. He began to trail kisses down her jawline to the front of her neck, loving the music all the way. Right as he was about to fully claim her, something unexpected happened...

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!**

The wall reverberated from...whatever that was. Both hylians scared rigid from it, each doing nothing but staring at the wall until their haze wore off. Then they could hear exactly what was being said -yelled- through the wall.

"Stop screwing like **rabbits**! You're hylians! **Hylians** dammit!" came the female voice. Then...

"Wha...? Samus? Why the hell'd you kick the wall?"

"It's your fault for bringing me in here Ike!"

"...anyways, go back to sleep."

"No." then came a sigh and some shuffles. Then came a knock on the barrier between them.

"Can you please knock it off? You can kill her tomorrow..."

"Shut up!" she shouted from her close but far distance.

"...Link?" Zelda questioned, hands now clutching at her shirt going more towards closing it than anything. He remained completely silent, his eyes closed as he simply rolled over, sliding open the window and then flopping down, pulling the covers up to his shoulder and facing opposite her. "...Link?" she tried again.

"Go to sleep..." he grumbled. Although how he was walking around a moment ago potrayed calm, he was clearly annoyed as hell. She resisted the urge to giggle but just scooted closer to him, snuggling against his back to comfort him from losing his fun.

T.h.E. .n.E.x.T. .D.a.Y

A rather refreshed blonde woke up next to a bluenette, smiling lightly once she wiped her eyes. She gazed at him, unable to change her expression for the life of her. She began to lightly point a trail down his nose, making sure it barely touched him but have it close enough to be a slight bother. His face crinkled up slightly, the invisible force interrupting the peace of his dream. An eye cracked open sleepily before closing again, hiding the blue orbs behind them. She huffed a bit, this time letting a literal nail ghost his cheek and along the bottom of his chin. Suddenly, her wrist was grabbed, her blinking in response as he finally woke up.

"...Peach? ...why are you?"

"Morning Marth! Ready to head out for some breakfast?"

"...what time is it even?"

"Huh? uh...around nine, why?"

"Hmm...surprised I wasn't up sooner. Sure, just let me get dressed though." he added with that prince-like smile before stretching slightly. He went and picked out his clothes and slid the window open just to see that they were just outside a city's main area. Some place he had yet to learn the name of. He turned back around and left the room to go get cleaned up in the wash. Although an irritated Link worried him he decided against asking and just went ahead by his business As he stepped in his room he...stopped. Just...stopped. "Umm...Peach? Do you mind me asking why you're still in here?"

"No reason, don't mind me." she beamed, as if no one knew what she was getting at.

"Umm...Peach...hun, I need to change..."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead, don't mind me at all!"

"...Peach..."

"Hmm?" he sighed, again remembering part of what Link told him earlier. Laying his clothes down on the ex-bed bench, he picked the princess up, via her waist and sat her outside the room before sliding the door shut behind him. She blinked at his sudden choice to just put her out in that way but just shrugged it off as she waited for him to leave out. She was even more surprised at his outfit for that day. A pair of semi-skinny jeans and a fitting baby blue tee, no hairband. "Uh...you..."

"Hmm?" he echoed her from not so long ago.

"Nothing. Ready to meet everyone there? They want to meet at McDonalds, it's not that far away."

"Ah, sure. Let's go." and with that, they left the bus, not knowing just what was actually going to happen...

A/N: Umm...how short is this? I don't even know but ah well...lol angry Samus but then again, they did keep her up with that the night before.. and i bet in the second half all of you thought it was sammie and ike instead of marth and peach XDD but yeah, hopefully the next chapter is better and I do hope you forgive me...by the way, I love shattering the fourth wall completely XDD you gotta love it though.

A/N2: HOW COME NO ONE EVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT HUGE TYPO IN THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER XDD (it said "Night four-day **three**)

~Ruru out


	6. Night Five Day Six

A/N: OMG I LIVE! Lol and you better thank **chibi emo-chan** for drawing me a pic on DA. It kept making me smile and I'm all like "….well…fuck…I need to make a new chapter anyways…" XDD well here you go! BTW the pic will be posted on my profile so you all can have a look-see!

**Night Five-Day Six:**

There were two blondes and two bluenettes walking down the street. A common factor between them…and yet, completely different. It wasn't really in the difference of how they dressed nor their height that made them noticeable. It was the demeanor of the four of them. The shortest of them, which so happened to be blonde, seemed to be beyond happy. The second shortest, a blue haired male was confused to say the least. The second tallest, the second blond, was slightly agitated because of the final person messing with her.

"Isn't McDonald's supposed to be over here?" Marth questioned to the group, causing the taller blonde to sigh.

"Link wasn't very specific when he told me where to go…just that it was down here…" Peach murmured, looking up as if she was in thought about a building that no one knew the location of.

"And you got us all lost on stupid directions, huh?" Samus huffed while folding her arms.

"Like I said, Link gave me bad directions Sammie, that wasn't my fault…" she pouted back. Both males shook their head at the situation before Ike pulled out his cell.

"A quick call should settle this…" after a matter of seconds the last blond of the group was on the other end of the line. "Where is the McDonalds you're at?"

"…Peach got you lost, didn't she?" he murmured back with a hint of a sigh.

"Of course…"

"Zel is gonna find you guys. What's your current street?"

"Uh…'I' and 'dunno'?" he chuckled back.

"…she says she'll find you guys anyway…see you when she gets back."

"What? Wai-" click. "…how the hell is she supposed to find us?"

"What?" the other three off the phone asked since Ike could now talk to them without getting the conversations mixed up.

"Link said that Zelda's gonna find us but how is she supposed to do that if we don't even know where we are?"

"Magic." A familiar voice chimed.

"Zellie!" Peach giggled, running to the girl to hug her. She simply laughed lightly before looking to the rest of the group.

"Please step closer. I wouldn't want to leave any of you here, okay?" in mid step she swung her arms, instantly changing everyone's scenery to that of a food establishment. Of course, walking during a teleportation is granted to have its faults, seeing as everyone just about fell over the other as the inside of the restaurant became a stable background. This of course led to the lone hylian sitting at the table to burst out laughing at everyone's mistake. "S-sorry! Link! Stop laughing!" it didn't help that with the more he laughed, the more bystanders started to notice what actually happened.

"Get offa meeeee…." Peach whined near the bottom of the heap. Ike was the first to stand, quick to pull Samus up afterwards. Both deciding to help Marth by an arm each, Samus threw in:

"Since you're laughing so hard, you 're treating us all to breakfast." Smirking at the almost immediate halt to his laughter as they helped the princess off the floor she had to resist a small laugh of her own.

"That's bull Samus."

"No, that's what you get. Anyway, come on. I'll be nice and say you only have to get us one thing each. Now, let's go order before we all get kicked out…"

"Ah…right…" and with that, they all headed up to the counter for what would seem like a ridiculous order for a group of six…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Now sitting at the table with a decent amount of food that could probably feed more than six, they began to start on an important topic for the day.

"Does anyone have any clue of what we're going to do after this? It seems we have a streak of leaving Mario and Snake on the bus to have fun…" Zelda asked, soon after taking a forkful of a Cinna-melt.

"I know right?" Link added with a laugh. "We always forget to bring them along…and Toon but I doubt he'd want to come with us anyway…"

"I don't really think I could talk around Snake….only Marth can do that…"

"Ike…" said prince sighed with slight amusement while fiddling with the straw to his coffee. You really shouldn't say things like that. Besides, Samus can understand him too."

"I can but I won't…he's weird even beyond his talking habits…" She huffed before taking a bite of her own Choco-melt.

"Ooh! I know what we can do today! With just a small boat ride we can go to Pinna Park! I love that place!" Peach giggled before sipping her orange juice.

"And just where the hell is that? Never heard of it…" the male hylian murmured, eying the eggs on his plate as if he didn't really want to eat it, which he probably didn't.

"On Delfino Isle. Like I said, we'd have to take a boat or plane and since its main form of life is Piantas, no one really knows about it. It's basically a private island."

"But if it's an island, what'll happen if we can't get back?" the prince questioned after sipping his drink. She smiled, leaning against his arm a bit.

"That's what the hotel is for. Oh! We really should stay there for a night then! Then in the morning we can go to Gelato Beach and play with the Cataquacks! Or ride on them if you'd like… We could also do some jellyfish riding or go go-karting at the baby park arena or go looking for Shine Sprites or even-"

"Hold on Princess. We get it. There's a lot we could do there." The male hylian laughed. "Question is: why are we still sitting here then? We can eat the rest of this stuff on the way back to the bus come on and do whatever you have to do to get us there." At that, almost everyone stood holding what apparent food or drink they had and began heading for the door.

"Let me call Daisy real quick to see if we can borrow her cruiser. It would be very convenient." As they walked down the street finishing up their meals and listening to the one sided conversations of: "Where are you now? Really? Sorry, sorry how would I know? …not my fault…again, sorry… Anyways, can we use your boat? We wanna go somewhere and I don't feel like calling for my plane while we're so close to the ocean as it is… Really? Thanks! Call me later, bye!" As they got on the bus they grabbed a basic swimsuit, a sleeper and a change of clothes, ironically packing for a side trip to a vacation as it were, they headed out to the shoreline just to see…a giant white and orange cruise ship… They all just stared as it came closer and closer to the shore until they all agreed on one thing. Only Peach would borrow a cruise ship for a day…

"Hey! Peach somewhere down there?" a female voice called-shouted from near the top of the overly large vessel."

"How can we hear her completely fine from there?" the male hylian mumbled just to get a sigh from his girlfriend. She'd met this girl once before so…that wasn't completely new to her. Seeing as Peach isn't the one to scream that loud all she did was pull out her cell and sent a text, shaking her head while smiling. Not too soon after, the port door opened and a ladder came down, revealing a blue eyed brunette, smiling widely.

"Heya Peach! Oh, Zellie too…" she walked down the stairs while looking over everyone before simply saying. "Why are half of you blonde? Then again…two of you have blue hair too…"

"We may be blonde but we don't act like it…" Samus muttered, folding her arms at this new princess, assumed by the crown on her head.

"Only one who fits that is the princess over there. Well technically there would've been four blondes here but someone dyed their hair." Link snickered to himself before he received a small glare from the other hylian at the dock.

"That wasn't my fault ok? It's because Nintendo didn't know about something called 'individuality' and kept making blue eyed blondes, which you are a part of yourself."

"Oh…you broke it…"

"You guys broke it last chapter…I don't care…" she huffed.

"Technically…the same thing applies to us but more towards our actual home games…" the prince added while pointing to Ike, who simply muttered a:

"I don't really care though…if it bothered me I'd just dye his hair and get it over with." With a smirk by the end of that statement. Marth was about to retort but soon all they heard the new princess in their presence burst out laughing.

"These are quite the friends ya got, I can tell you that much. No wonder you have so much fun." Looking to everyone she asked: "So, what are you guy's names?"

"Well, that's Link, Zellie's boyfriend." Peach started.

"I believe she asked us for our names, not an introduction…" he added, looking at her boredly.

"I heard a bit about you…"

"From?"

"Peach-"

"She was lying, whatever she said…"

"Uh…" a small laugh was what managed to slip out. "Okay, next?"

"This is Sammie-"

"That is not my name…" she quickly interrupted.

"Yes it is-"

"Not. My name is Samus…" she looked to the brunette. "Seriously, don't ever call me that…"

"Got it. And you are?"

"Ike." He wasn't too much looking at her since he didn't really have a reason to. Introductions were boring and he'd rather just go on the ship. But since she was the owner of said ship, they had to meet her. Joy…

"Not talkative, is he?"

"Not to anyone but the boys and Sammie. And this is Marth." She forwarded to the last person standing there. All of a sudden her smile changed and her eyes lowered slightly as she stepped in front of him.

"Oooooooh…so **yoooou're **Marth…heard quite a lot about you, heh heh…" she held out her hand to him and slowly, he took it back in return.

"Ah, a lot huh? Well it's nice to meet you…?"

"Daisy!" she added with a grin while shaking his hand. Of course, his face flinched but not too much to be noticed. "Well come on you guys, let's get going!" She cheered, going back up the stairs to the inside of the ship. All but suddenly, the prince made a slight whine before kneeling down.

"Strong ass death grip, huh?" Link chuckled.

"She's a match for Ike…" he whined back while grasping his hand. Said swordsman had to smirk at that one.

"Anyway, let's go! She will take off without us." The mushroom princess giggled, hopping up the stairs quickly. Everyone was soon to follow suit, Sam and Ike the last two in line when he mumbled to her:

"The only thing that interested me throughout that whole thing was what Peach says about Marth that made her laugh like that…"

"…I see what you mean…" and with that, Marth had a second reason to be slightly annoyed…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Soon after they climbed aboard the ship they noted a few things. One, the thing was even bigger once you got on it. Two, it had a gigantic swimming pool near the middle of the ship. Three, there was at least two of each activity room on the ship and four, seeing as they were on the ship now and playing basketball on the deck (also changed into sports attire supplied by Daisy), there was no real reason for going to Delfino Isle. For this specific match though, Samus was the referee, seeing as she didn't really want to play. Ike, Marth and Link on one team and the three princesses on the other. A basic male vs. female three on three match. The lone lemon haired femme looked over the court, clearly uninterested in what was actually happening on it until Daisy called a time out and walked over to her.

"You look bored, sure you don't wanna play?"

"Not really…besides, I'd make it odds."

"I can swap out. No problem. You suuuuure?" she egged, a smile growing which began to worry the bounty hunter.

"…pretty sure…"

"Well ok. Someone's sleeping with the Toads tonight…"

"God, no!" she quickly interjected. She didn't really have a problem with the little guys. They were helpful and cute even…until they opened their mouths…and imagining having to sleep through that was just hell in a heartbeat. She hopped down as Daisy began to laugh then she simply walked in front of Link, who so happened to be holding the ball. "Check me." After she joined, the game became one-sided…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

After an afternoon of courtside torture, the sun began to set. Of course, this led to the infamous couple acting, as Peach put it, "mushy and ick" and with that everyone else decided to do whatever on the ship of wonders. Seeing as she didn't really care for what to do, Samus followed Ike around for a while until she finally decided to ask a very important question.

"Where the hell are you trying to go? It feels like we're walking in circles."

"Oh, I know where I'm going. To the buffet. I'm hungry and I heard they have chicken and pot roast…"

"…what is with you and meat?"

"It tastes good, nough said…"

"Riight…well…I'm heading off. I think it's night time…"

"Alright…see you later then." And with that, they too separated. Link found it odd finally seeing Ike without Samus since the beginning of the vacation and Peach assumed he made her mad. Why it always had to be the guy's fault, he didn't understand. Besides, she wasn't angry at him. Getting bored after a while (because his source of entertainment usually was derived from messing with a certain blonde that wasn't there) he decided to look around for the missing person. Asking the toads in front of each staircase was helpful in cutting everything short but also made it confusing. Somehow, she wasn't even inside the ship, which of course only left one place in mind. The deck.

He figured finding a blonde would be easy in this type of darkness. Boy was he wrong. She didn't turn up anywhere normal but then he thought about it. This wasn't a normal girl. She was raised by a type of alien race for Christ' sake… remembering the seclusion was her preference, he began thinking about places that would be hard to get to. That's the best place to be alone after all. Then again, there are too many places like that on this ship…or anywhere that wasn't the bus for that matter. That thought alone caused him to pace the hardwood while pondering. He suddenly heard a light laugh from behind him.

"Hey there tiger, whatcha up to?" the usually loud voice of the brunette he'd met today was a bit hushed for nighttime.

"Ah…looking for-"

"Samus? Try a high place hun. That all?"

"Uh…I guess…?"

"Alright, time to mess with Peach and Marth. Heh, heh, this should be fun. Catch ya later!" and with that she went inside the ship.

"…odd girl…" even with saying that he began to look up for a yellow gleam in the moonlight. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a slightly amused chuckle from right above him. Looking up quickly, he was met with a smirk.

"She found me and yet you couldn't. Watching you looking that whole time was almost as good as paying attention to this book just so you know. You were just about to get like really irritated." She laughed at his expression this time, a mix of annoyed and slightly satisfied then to one of slight surprise.

"You been reading without me? What happened to the conditions Sam?"

"Huh? Oh…" a sheepish look had almost graced her features but she had quickly changed it to a fake uninterested stare off somewhere. "Can't help it if you left me bored while going off to be a meathead in the buffet now can I?" he shrugged himself before grabbing her hand, leaving her clearly confused.

"Either you come down or I pull you down. Why the hell are you up there anyway?"

"Cause I can be and who says I wanna come down? I'm perfectly fine-"

"You're perfectly cold is what you are. Come down here." He cut off. She blinked.

"What?"

"Your hand is freezing and you don't have a jacket. Come down here." She stared at him a moment longer before deciding on being defiant.

"Nah, I'm cool- h-hey!" before she knew it, she was yanked down and falling into the strong arms underneath her. Once fully situated and when her mind stopped reeling, that's when the yelling started… "Put me down! What the hell, I said I didn't wanna come down!"

"And like I said you're freezing…"

"I happen to **like** the cold, thank you very much!" she snapped back. He shook his head after that with a mumble she couldn't really make out even if she was currently nestled in his arms. He suddenly flopped down into a beach chair situated under a heating lamp.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but heat is much better. You don't get sick in that…"

"So?" she fidgeted from being placed in his lap. Seeing as she was pretty sure that was going to end up her seat until one of them got sleepy, she huffed while settling for (roughly) placing her back against his chest. "But heat makes people drowsy, delirious, causes heat strokes and lightheadedness plus it can cause some random bleeding such as through the nose. I see more downsides to heat than cold." She shot back. After a bit of silence he gave in to slight laughter. She did have a point but that still wouldn't make him all 'gung ho' for the snowy season or anything like it. Then again, he does use fire based moves soooo **maaaaaaybe** he was being just a **biiit** biased. It is his element after all…

"So we like opposing elements. Mine is stronger though…"

"By what logic?"

"Pokémon." He replied as if that was the most normal thing in the world to say. By this time, she leaned her head against his shoulder to look up at him confused just to be met with a grin he couldn't hide if he wanted to.

"…idiot…" was the last word she uttered to him. He chuckled, pulling off the jacket he had on a throwing it over her. She stared at it, wondering how on earth he always managed to stay that warm. Completely enveloped in Ike's heat as she was, she couldn't help a small smile although he couldn't see it. She humored, only in her mind, maybe heat wasn't so bad if it was like this every time…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Although her night ended alright, considering she didn't really plan on falling asleep on the deck like she did, her morning was horrible. If waking up to a bright ass sun wasn't bad enough…if waking up in Ike's lap wasn't bad enough…if waking up in a **death lock** hug wasn't bad enough…what took the cake? The fact that everyone else on the boat was staring at her with either some type of smile or smirk on their face. ESPECIALLY those two IDIOTIC blondes.

"Have a nice sleep hun?" apparently Daisy would be the first to start. She was one of the smirks.

"No…comment…"

"She just got caught up in one of his whims again…" Marth lightly chuckled.

"Even so…it's just…" Zelda added. Both of them were smiling.

"What?" she asked back, clearly annoyed with the now silent giggles floating around.

"You two are cute, Sammie!" Peach chimed while beaming.

"How the hell are we cute? I've never been cute in my life…" she huffed back, trying to get them to stop the continuous stares by responding with a glare of her own.

"Don't worry about that." Link countered, smirking of course. "Now the question is if Ike has a-"

"Don't make me punch you Link." Came the sudden voice from behind the blond being made a show out of. She looked back just to see to her dismay that he was smirking as well. Huffing haughtily, she began to slide his jacket to the side.

"Now that you're awake, can you let me go now? "

"I've been awake. I just chose to fake it this time. Besides…" he leant to the ear farthest away from anyone's view and added with a whisper: "Sleeping with you is more fun than you realize…you're a heavy sleeper you know…" At that statement, her face decided to betray her and show full blast the blush that she'd been managing to hold back.

"…I really do hate you sometimes…"

"Anyways, Sammie. Go grab your swimsuit. We're doing the pool today, no objections. We can even drown Link!"

"Wait-the hell?" she ran off giggling before Link could actually put a literal stop to that train of thought for her. The bounty hunter sighed, finally stepping away from her continuous blue haired capturer.

"Why not…"

A/N: too many damn Mario cameo spots XDD if you can tell me where they're from, you are either a big Mario fan or you are just as bad as I am with remembering things randomly XDD Also! In the middle of me writing this chapter I got a brand new picture of Samus and Ike that made me even happier! Two piccies ;w; I'm glad you guys like my story so much!

Btw tell me if the links on my profile don't work…I'll fix it right away.


	7. Night Six

**Night Six – Day Seven**

Samus, although dressed in a light blue fade to dark blue two piece , wore shorts over the bottoms and a light jacket over her top. Peach rolled her eyes because for some reason, she hated not having her whole body covered at the same time. That or she didn't like feeling like every was watching her in something too close to underwear. She herself wore a one-piece with a very "Peach" like design, the edges of them adorned with a bit of lace a darker color than the rest of her suit and a blue jewel atop her chest.

"Saaaaaaaaammiiiiiiie!" she giggled, grabbing the arm of said female, this got her a look that clearly said 'Get off me' to anyone who wasn't Peach...or Ike... She would really have to fix that soon... "Come on, let's get in!"

"Don't want to, never wanted to, not even on the first day..."

"So I have to get Ike to dunk you again?"

"...Peach...if you don't let go now-"

"Come on, let's get this off." a sudden voice came from behind her. She turned to see Ike. Just as the princess let go for a moment her jacket was slid off and tossed to the side.

"Hey!"

"Can't forget these, can we?" before she could even take into account who **that** was, she was lifted and her shorts removed. Apparently Daisy was behind that act. She was placed down and Ike hooked arms on her right as Peach did the same on her left, Daisy hooking both her legs and all three (excluding Samus, since she wasn't allowed to walk) as they did a collective gigantic splash. Marth lifted the patio umbrella once the wave was done, revealing himself, Link and a relaxing Zelda to have been on the deck.

"Thank you for that." she laughed, pulling down her shades a bit before laying back down to keep enjoying the sun. Link was lying next to her in one of the other patio chairs, chuckling at the four resurfacing one by one.

"Let's do it again!" The brunette yelled, a slight fist pump to the air. Her best friend and fellow princess giggled uncontrollably at the notion.

"Let's not and say you did..." the other blonde female grumbled, causing the last person to laugh. Peach pouted and folded her arms as the other girl snickered.

"Party pooper..."

"I don't care..." she huffed, swiping her now soaked bangs out of her face.

"Hey, lil Prince Blue! Since you're up, toss us the ball!" the floral princess shouted. "Oh, you're being referee."

Holding the ball in his hand, he stopped and blinked, mumbling, "I'm doing what now?"

"Ref'in, duh. Since I want this match **fair**, Peach and Ike are on teams against me and Sam here." that made everyone stop and look at her. "Oh come on, this guy here-" she grabbed onto one of his arms for emphasis. "-he is on serious crack. Peachie barely has any real muscle on her. Me and her," she pointed at Samus, "We're in the mid-zone. So its more fair this way. Any objections are ignored. Let's do this." She did a whistle and two toads, decked in orange spots and green jackets instead of the usual red and blue, came out and set up a net and a tall chair. They ushered the prince up the ladder, tossing a whistle up to him once he was atop it. "Ref's in place. Call it princey boy!"

"Oh, uh...game start!" he called and no sooner did the words leave his lips Daisy spiked the ball across the net. The ball battle was going fine until...

"Hey, Sam..." Daisy started to her partner.

"Yea?" she replied, thinking she had some sort of strategy for them.

"Is Ike your boyfriend?"

"Whoa!" out of surprise, she almost forgot to react to the ball coming her way from Ike. And no one ever needed to do that. After lobbing it back over the net, her eyes darted to the other princess. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Nowhere really but I was just curious about it. I mean, you act like a couple, especially the way you guys were sleeping-"

"I had nothing to do with that and no he's not my boyfriend..." she quickly cut. The yellow orange princess nodded in a slow apprehension, a small smile on her face.

"Gotcha. Now that that's done, we can end this match."

"...what?" as if an answer to her question, Daisy's next shot was charged and had flower petals flying off the ball. Of course no one dared to return it, leading to their leading score. Although Peach could return it with a powerup herself, she wasn't quite up to it. Suffice it to say, the all girl's team won that match...

Later on that day though, it seemed that a certain someone was making targeted attempts at someone else. Whenever Ike would be around somewhere and it seemed like Samus was nearby, Daisy would drop in and have a little talk with him. It even could've been at the most oddest places like outside someone's room or if he was randomly sitting somewhere alone. It continued to happen until another someone got irritated.

"Daisy!" the toadstool princess piped, making her stop in the hallway were she and Ike were about to start up another conversation. "What are you doing?"

"Whadduya mean, Peachy?" she inquired back, smiling at her friend who was frowning at her for whatever reason. "I'm just talking to him. You know, that's how you get to know people better honey..."

"That is normal. You grabbing him and him only whenever you see **them** is not. What did I tell you? I swear, if you mess things up-"  
"Peachy, Peachy...don't I always have your back?"  
"...yes..."  
"Ain't I your partner in crime?"

"Yes..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"That's my girl. I know what I'm doing. It doesn't look like it but trust me, I know what I'm doing." she laughed, turning towards Ike she added. "There's more than one way to help your plan come along you know. I'm just...doing a bit of friendly tampering...you'll see." and with that, she sauntered off behind the blue haired mercenary.

"You better know what you're doing..." she murmured. Before going off to find one of the other girls on the ship, maybe that would help her get her mind off of whatever Daisy was planning. Well for the time being, Samus was there and she did look relatively bored. She quickly tried to think of something. What would she like to do that Peach could also do... "Hey Sammie!" she waved.

"Huh?" she looked as if she was zoned out before her name was called. The princess simply giggled before asking:

"You wanna play some tennis on the deck?" the other scoffed with a heavy sigh and turned away. Not taking no for an answer, she latched onto the girl before she could get out of arm distance. "Come on Sammie! You could use some more sun! You have to keep your figure you know. And you're still already dressed for it." she said, reffering to the dark blue and medium blue fitness outfit she was wearing that was given to her by Daisy's workers. Samus mostly heard it referred to as "the olympic outfit" or "princess sports gear" but just figured it probably had something to do with whatever they'd done before.

"Hey..."

"Fun time! Fun time! Let's get out there!" the bounty hunter glared down at smaller female who mirrored her with a smile.

"Peach."

"Hmm?"

"Let-"

"You're coming with me you know."

"And why would I be?"

"I'll make that whining noise I know you don't like. And follow you for the rest of the day."

"..."

"And think about it..." her smile got bigger, "It's still broad daylight outside..."

"...fine..." and with that, they were off to find a ball and a couple rackets that Sam had to swear to herself she wouldn't hit Peach with it. Whether it would be broken or not, only time could tell.

On another side of the ship however, Daisy had caught up to and was making good conversation with Ike. As they walked the stairs near the cabins, she, much like with Samus, asked him a rather offbeat question.

"So Ike, I'm just wondering."

"Yeah?"

"How far are you with Samus?" the slight smile on his face dropped in his mix of surprise and confusion for a moment before he just started laughing. "What?"

"I just..." he chuckled once more before shaking his head a bit. "Hearing things from Peach?"

"Almost a play by play. But seriously, tell me because I'm thinking of something that might help you. And from what I've seen of her, you do need a little help." she joked, smirking as the smile returned back to his face.

"Well then, just go by what you know and tell me what you're trying to do."

"Okay, I can tell you cause you seem like the kind of guy who can keep what I'm gonna say out of Samus' reach." she laughed. "When it comes to things like this, Peachy can't keep it..."

"I think I can follow you on that. So what's your plan..."

"Well, I think I'm more than correct in assuming that Samus isn't the lovey lovey type and I also don't think she'd respond too well to that."

"Basically Peach to Marth and no, she doesn't." he found himself laughing a little at that. They began to head up the stairs onto the deck of the south side of the ship. Seeing as it was the highest point besides the northern portion, they could see what all was going on above, including the tennis match between the blondes. "Oh..."

"Don't zone out on me Ike, seriously."

"I'm not, I'm not. He turned back towards her and leaned against the rail. "Go ahead."

"The way I take it from what I've seen by talking to you here and there, I think she's the jealous type." He just stared at her, blankly, for what seemed like minutes. Even still, she didn't stop smiling. She was completely serious.

"How...do you figure that?"

"I see you haven't noticed." she shook her head. "I swear, all of you are hopeless cases... Anyway, all today, every time she's gone to say something to you, I pulled you away to talk. Each time I do that, an annoyed look gets on her face. Considering she's the type to probably just shrug that sort of thing off, that doesn't strike you as strange?" she leaned on her elbows against the rail, now looking at Peach and Samus and a nearby Link and Zelda still at the patio chairs. Seems like Zelda fell asleep or is relaxing and Link is just staring at her or bothering her.

"Well, yeah."

"So what I'm thinking is, we **really** need to get under her skin. And if things go right, you two will end up farther than you are now."

"So in a basic wrap-up. All I need to do is hang around you for x amount of time."

"Yup."

"And after that?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him from her current position, her face a basic blank.

"And after that?"

"Oh..." that smirk came back, "That all depends on Samus..."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Whack. Bounce. Whack. Bounce. Whack. Bounce. Whack. That seemed to be the plastic movement that Peach and Samus were going through. No one was really scoring anything and they were just going back an forth as it were. That is, until the blunette and the brunette made their way down from the south side of the ship to the area they were in. Daisy seemed to be laughing about something Ike was telling her.

Whack. Bounce. Whack. Bounce.

"So then what happened?"

"Well..."

**Whack**. Before he could even finish the sentence, a surprised squeak from Peach caught their attention. Samus blinked, confused. Why did she even hit the ball that hard?

"I'm sorry. My mind must've been somewhere else. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You should be more careful Samus..." Daisy warned, "We don't need anyone hurt on my boat you know."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." she cut off quickly. She then turned to her gaming partner she quickly added, "Peach. How about we stop playing. Best way to do what she wants right?"

"Uh, I..." she stammered quickly but was soon cut off by her again.

"I'll just see you later." she placed the racket down and walked off before the princess could even get around the net properly. Nothing could be seen of the bounty hunter except the end of her ponytail as she rounded the corner to the stairs going down the middle of the ship. Peach soon whined. She'd finally gotten her to do something too. She was quick to turn and send a glare at her friend, not a sharp one. Just enough to let her know she was annoyed but was still going to _try_ and follow along with whatever plan she wasn't understanding.

Once Samus got into the ship, she didn't really know what to do. It was starting to approach nighttime but sleeping wasn't an option. Her mind was too busy for that and she'd only get more frustrated than she was so, no. Most of the things this ship had she either never messed with it, knew what it was but didn't want to try it or she just in general didn't do that type of thing. She glanced around the entertainment area she was in. Rooms of activities just lined up back to back. She grimaced at some like Karaoke and the salon. She shrugged off the work-out room. She was already a bit tired from two sports that morning and if she persisted, her legs would scream at her by the time she went to bed. She had no real interest in the arcade games so she ignored that all together. Well, at a time like this, she'd just do what she did the most, so she headed to her room to read a book.

She was actually quite grateful for it. The story and personalities of the characters got her mind off whatever she was thinking of and she usually got lost in the story, as she was now. Without even noticing that with page after page, so went the hours and she was just getting to a plot twist just as soon as:

"Sam. Come on. Time to eat." she rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the page. She didn't feel like hearing him right now as it were and he was messing up such a key part to this plot... "Sam. Hello?" _'Just keep reading...maybe he'll just go away...' _she insisted to herself. But of course, this was Ike. "Come eat dinner. You haven't been out this room since the sun was up and it's pitch black outside."

"I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter. You of all people should know that eating is beneficial whether you're hungry or not." That was very true. Food was needed to help keep energized. And in her line of work, she needed lots of that. But they were on a vacation, making this a moot point.

"That doesn't matter. We're relaxing for a month or so. Don't need energy for just laying around. 'Sides...I'm not hungry. Just go eat without me."

"Like you've been reading again without me?"

"Yup..." she turned a page, continuing to lay on her side instead of comply with him. "Just think of it as your revenge or a bit of spite. I won't mind."

"Sam..." he started but thought about it. Technically she was irritated earlier but considering the reason Daisy provided, that could be what was wrong with her now. Well, since he was supposed to go with the plan now was as good a time as any to start. He shrugged then, giving a little sigh and turning back to the door. "I guess I could leave you be then. Just stop reading."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I have to do something to keep busy. You've been having no problem with that though." she began to start reading again, since he was supposedly leaving. She frowned, noticing that she lost her place and had to go back again. Stupid Ike.

"...right. Guess I could see what those guys are doing. The only one who's probably free right now considering is Daisy..." he mumbled almost thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his head a bit. Since his back was to her, he didn't see her look at him for a moment then back to the novel.

"Uh-huh. Be sure to say hi." and with that, she laid down completely on her stomach, looking down at the pages in an actual attempt to see what was happening in the someplace that wasn't where she was at the moment. She heard the door close soon after that, finding herself huffing and rolling her eyes for the second time. There it was again. And even with the book in front of her, she couldn't bring herself to read it because now her mind was back to the present and knowing her she'd have to reread almost the whole chapter to get back into the story. The noise she let out was something that was a mix of a groan and a frustrated growl because now she had nothing to do again, seeing as she'd lost her urge to read. Well, since there was again, nothing else to do, she figured to just chalk it up and go to the cafeteria...

Upon arriving to the aforementioned place, she grabbed a tray with a varied assortment of foods but not that much since she didn't have that big of an appetite. Glancing around, she almost immediately spotted Ike and Daisy at one table and Link and Zelda at another. Choosing to go with the lesser of two evils for her, she headed to the hyrulian duo, sitting across from them to their surprise.

"Yo."

"Sup Samus. Haven't seen you since this morning, I don't think..." Link greeted back.

"Basically." Zelda confirmed. "You been busy?"

"Nah just reading really." she took a bite of a the biscuit that she'd grabbed earlier on. "I actually still would if someone hadn't thrown off my concentration."

"Do you mean-"

"Well!" the princess quickly cut in, seeing the flinch the bounty hunter had. "Do you want to find something to do after this? I still don't feel it's time to sleep just yet.

"How about kareoke?" Peach giggled, sliding in the seat next to Samus.

"Hello Peach. Haven't seen that much of you today either. And I don't really think she'd like that to much. She doesn't seem like a singer to me..." she added, tilting her head a bit with a weak smile. Why did she always suggest things that the other was likely to hate, she'd never understand. At the same time, this caught the attention of a certain someone else. "Let's see...what would be something she would like..."

"I don't really like half the things here, that's why I was reading but if I was really choosing something to do I'd have to say-" she stopped as all of their attention went to Marth, who had all but suddenly rolled into the table, all the while sitting in his chair with his tray held up. And boy did he look bewildered.

"Marth!" Peach squeaked, catching her drink from tipping seeing as it was her side of the table that he hit. And even though they weren't paying attention, Link began laughing at the way Peach accidentally ended Samus' sentence. The prince was actually surprised and quite the bit shaken up that he just simply couldn't find the right words to form a sentence and the only word he got out was:

"Daisy..." he just blinked a couple more times before Ike arrived in the same matter on the other side of the table. He was just indifferent to it, placing his tray down almost as soon as he'd reached Samus' side of the table. Marth on the other hand, hadn't seen her coming whereas he had full warning because she was sitting with him just a moment ago.

"How's about..." the brown haired tomboy grabbed a seat for herself and pulled it next to Link, taking a seat in it, "we hit the arcade. I'm sure there's gotta be something that would pique that interest of hers in there even if she doesn't like games."

"I don't believe you were in the conversation. That's called eavesdropping you know..." the bounty hunter refused her own way, cutting into the meat in front of her and popping it in her mouth and she never spared a glance Daisy's way.

"Sounded like a group activity. Figured suggestions were useful whether I was originally in it or not." she smirked at her, making what would be direct eye contact if Samus decided to look her way. "Link, you could go for a game, right?"

"Sure, no problems here." he just shrugged.

"Peachy?"

"I dunno...I'm not too much into games..." well it was that plus the tense aura that was starting to radiate from in between the two.

"Ike?"

"Fine either way."

"Zelda? Marth?"

"I'll just watch if that's okay with you..." Zelda answered lowly. Marth just decided to sit this one out as well.

"So it's you, me, possibly Peach and for sure Link and Ike."

"I have a problem with this." Samus nearly growled, clearly irritated now.

"And what's that?"

"I never agreed to do it so you're on your own on that one. Sorry." she hadn't gotten that much food in the first place but now she really didn't feel like eating it. That and she felt it was going to fly into someone's face in the next two minutes. She stood up and began heading for the door when her wrist was caught. She turned to be met with blue eyes and that same smirk.

"What's wrong Sammie. Don't like _friendly competition_?" her head lowered subtly, signaling that a game wasn't all that she was talking about. The bounty hunter glowered.

"I swear I will snatch you over this table if you don't let me go this instant."

"Alright!" she let go with a show of amusement. "Jeez, you're touchy. I don't know how Peach gets away with it." as she was talking, Samus made it a valid point to leave the room. Once she was gone almost everyone sighed.

"Daisy..." Peach called, somewhat irritated once again.

"What did I tell you? I know what I'm doing. Progress, progress..." this left everyone but Ike confused. "By the way, would she really have yanked me over the table?"

"Most definitely..." Marth answered.

"With a punch to follow up..." Link added.

"You should really be careful..." Zelda warned.

"Gotcha but how about we go play a game for real? I'm bored and I need something to get that chill off me. That girl can actually scare **me** for goodness sakes..."

"Hmm...how about Return to Dreamland, then? I'm sure you have that. Four players and it's so cute! There's no way you'd think about being freaked out, right? And the guys can't mind anything Kirby related considering we actually share a house with Kirby, Meta Knight and Dedede. What do you say?" Peach giggled. They all shrugged heading to the game room. By the time they'd finished, a couple hours went by and it was when they noticed it was well past midnight, they decided to go to bed. It was when he was going to his own room he ran across Samus' on the way. He twisted the knob lightly and pushed the door slowing, testing to see it there'd be a reaction from her. Apparently not so he figured she must've been asleep. He himself wasn't exactly ready to hit the sack that soon so he stepped inside, leaving the door cracked and deciding to take a stay on the chair closest to the bed.

He glanced at the book left on the nightstand, bookmark in place, he flipped open to the page that he last remembered her reading when she was sitting near him once before and, out of nothing but boredom, continued from that spot. For an hour or so, his eyes drifted from page to page and spared quite the number of glances to the body in the bed, that not doing him any real good because her back was to him as she was laying on her side in the other direction. After a decent amount of time though, he found himself droopy eyed and took this as his signal to leave.

Standing up, he looked over to her once more, idly wondering what expression she had right now, considering that she was in a bad mood last he saw of her so he circled around the bed and crouched down to be as close to face level as he could be with the laying female. At first all he saw was her bangs covering her face so as a reaction, he brushed a away small amount, the sudden touch making her shake her head a bit and move away. An inward chuckle on his half, a mumble on hers. She was semi-frowning, even in her sleep. Well, semi-glaring is more like it. He shook his head, standing to go, unknowingly having the same thought that she had not to long before sleeping.

_'This is the first night since this trip that I've actually slept alone...'_

A/N: BLEH *whines* this shouldn't have taken me so long, I know and I'm seriously sorry about it but the mood of this chapter was killing me and I couldn't bring myself to finish it and...just bleh! Well along with this I would love to inform you all that I've started a tumblr for update notices, pictures I/you draw for stories and just a way to talk to you better. And since you can't link things in stories (for some reason unfathomable to me) the link is on my profile so be sure to follow me and leave me a note and such. Or just ask a question! I'll be waiting for you guys lol.

~Ruru out


	8. Day Seven

Much to Samus's dismay, they spent more time than planned on that boat. They were here for yet another day and she had no clue when they would finally be let off. Daisy was their host and their only way on and off the ship and since that princess seemed to be having fun with the gang, she doubted they'd be off any time soon. But it was when her wandering around led to a library that she nearly shouted a cry of thanks because finally, she'd have something to do that would lead to people finally leaving her alone. She entered the room just to find one thing she didn't expect. Marth. She greeted him with a tilted head, he responded with pulling off a pair of reading glasses as he smiled up at her.

"Hello there Samus. I'm not too surprised to see you here."

"Can't say the same. I'm also surprised you found this place before I did." she pulled up a chair next to him, glancing over the books he already had on the table. "I didn't know you took to reading fiction."

"Well, when you read enough history, you tend to look for something else. How about you?" he looked over to her, mildly interested. He'd always see her reading but most of the time she was unapproachable. As of late, that's been changing so why not learn something new?

"I can read anything you put in front of me really. It's not like something can be a bad read, you know?" she shrugged, running her hand across a book and then picking it up to scan the contents.

"I can understand that easily, like this here. I have no clue about this author or anything but it seems interesting..." he slid his oval glasses back unto his face and returned to the page he was on. She leaned over out of her own curiosity. She glanced the pages just as quickly as he was, both reading from page to page for a decent amount of time until a sudden shout rang out, of course, they knew who it was immediately.

"Sammie!" the Birdo librarian shushed the blonde princess, receiving nothing but a frown but that soon turned into a pout once she saw how close the other two were. "Hey! Why are you two suddenly so comfortable...? Neither of you are that calm around me...is there something you're not telling me?"

"That I'll punch you really hard if you continue along that line of thought?"

"Ah...Samus, I don't believe it's that serious." Marth added weakly. She just huffed and looked off to the side. He gave a weak laugh. "And we're not doing much, just reading so it's bound to seem like we're closer in a literal sense. Is there something you wanted?"

"I wanted-" she stared at him, blinking a couple times. All he did was return the gesture, smiling in confusion and wondering what she was about to say. It was when he tilted his head, she touched his face. "You...have on glasses..."

"Ah...yes? They're my reading glasses. Is something wrong?"

"Oh!" she took her hand away, giggling to herself quietly, "Sorry about that. It's just that I always thought you'd look nice in glasses."

"I remember you saying something about that once..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Peach, with all the kindness I have, will you please be quiet so I can actually read in peace?" Samus sighed, looking back at the book that Marth was holding in his hands. She blinked.

"Oh, that's why you two were so close. That makes much more sense." she nodded to herself and sat down on the other side of the prince. "I'll stay quiet then." she giggled, leaning a bit closer to get a glimpse of the text herself. All was actually going fine for a while until the bounty hunter decided to go to the washroom. It was then that she ran into the one person she really didn't-**really didn't**- feel like putting up with.

"Oh, hey there Sam."

"Sam?"

"You don't want to be called 'Sammie' and Samus just feels too formal. So, Sam. Whatcha doin?" she smiled, putting her hands on her hips looking a bit expectant for an answer.

"I was about to try and relieve myself until I was stopped by you. Mind letting me do so in peace?" she returned the smile with a frown and returned the hand gesture with folding her arms. Daisy simply laughed.

"Sure if you tell me why you don't like me."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"You're avoiding me like the plague, that's why." she quipped her eyebrow, smile still present. "I don't mind you not liking me. Not everyone has to. I just want to know if there's actually a good reason for it."

"You seem overbearing and also looks like you need the attention of certain people at all times. You want to get your way and for some reason, I seemed to be involved in this one and I don't wish to be. Simply put, it's not that I don't like you, it's just I'm not too good with people like you. You'd cause me to snap." the princess let out an amused whistle.

"Pretty good for only seeing bits of me for a day or so." she applauded the blonde then took a couple steps towards her. "And from what I've seen of you, you're stubborn and horribly anti-social unless the right thing gets you going. You're not good with confrontations of most kinds which make you go into your comfort zone of isolating yourself until whatever the problem is goes away. At least, with people. Most other things you can just bash to get out of your way, huh?"

"You understand this, and yet you still..." she put her hand up to her chin, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please let me go to the washroom in peace now. I gave you your answer and you're not keeping up your side of the deal."

"It's that 'I get what I want' thing, ya'know? But okay, go ahead." she received a few blinks in response to that but then sighed and went into the washroom as originally planned. Only to find the brunette still waiting for her once she got out.

"What?"

"Never said I had to leave ya alone once you got done, did I?" walking up in front of her, she grabbed one of her hands. "Let's hang out today!"

"No."

"Sam..."

"What did I just tell you?"

"That I like the attention of certain people and I also like to have my own way so you should have completely seen this coming." the bounty hunter paused before huffing and trying to take a step away from the other girl only to be held firm. "Let's hang out today," she laughed, "Pleeeeease? I won't do anything bad, I promise."

"There is nothing here that I want to do besides read or something. What could you possibly want me to do?" It was moments later that she regretted asking that question. It wasn't as bad as it could have possibly been, considering even with her usual hobbies, arcade games were something she could handle, she didn't really want to be sitting in a quadruple player Ridge Racer driving game with Daisy as the player to her left. "This is stupid."

"What? I didn't want to do shooters. You'd win that too easily." she laughed. Samus couldn't exactly disagree with that.

"You have the advantage, seeing as you drive cars on a semi annual basis." she shot back. Daisy nodded her head to this notion.

"True, true but then again, you have flow space ships and if you can wrap your intellect around that, I doubt this game would prove you any real challenge to get the hang of." she smirked. That was more than true. The blonde's head hung a bit.

"Fine. How does this work then?" it had a clutch to the lower right and the gas and brake pedals. Was this game manual shifting or what?

"Do you really have to ask? Gas, brake, steering wheel. Bada bing, boda boom."

"No. Manual or automatic?"

"Whichever."

"Am I allowed a test drive for each setting?"

"Uh, sure? You're the first to ever really ask me to try that." the bounty hunter humped her shoulders at it. It's common sense to not go into a situation blind if it can be prevented.

"Is there a place with curves? And I mean a lot of them." instead of answering, she just went to the selected race. It surprised her though that Samus didn't finish either of them, just performed a straightway and a couple turns with each setting and then said she was ready.

"So we're doing a couple grand prix, this set and this one and whoever has the most overall wins is the champ. I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it..." she replied sarcastically. It was when the cars came around and settled into focus that they both got quiet and narrowed in on the screen but when they took off, she found they had the same settings.

"So, you chose the clutch."

"It's surprising you did." she started a wide drift, downshifted for a tighter turn then up shifted to regain speed.

"How so?" Daisy upped her gear, seeing as she was tailing Samus and drafting from her to slingshot past.

"Don't you guys not have gear changes when you're drifting? Just gas brake and bouncing?" she watched the other go by, noting a turn coming up ahead. That's all she needed.

"True but at the same time, that's what bores me about it-hey!" as they went to drift the next turn, Samus' car slid into Daisy's, making the turn shorter for her and making the other downshift to accommodate her not moving and now having to regain all her speed. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty nice."

"Uh-huh..." she hit the finish line, starting her second lap. "But it is less to worry about that way. You already have people throwing shells and bananas at you, shifting gears would make that a little too much." before she took the turn, she could see Daisy's car catching up from the review rectangle at the top of the screen. "Persistent, aren't you?

"You know it!" she laughed it off. They were pretty evenly matched for the most part of the races and by the middle of the second set of races, Link and Ike stood by and watched, seeing as they had originally planned to play some other games themselves. They were at the final race, the princess leading by one and this would either tie them or declare the winner. And Daisy was sure making it hard for the former. She kept Samus blocked off anything that wasn't a curve. Straight-ways were the brunette's turf while turns clearly belonged to the blonde. "Looks like this competition is mine."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Pulling off the exact same maneuver the other had pulled on the other, she drafted Daisy's tailwind and slingshot past, shifting up with the increased speed and crossing the line. "Looks like we tied."

"We did..." she smiled over a the other. "So does that mean I've gained just a _liiitle_ bit of ground with you?" she leaned on the side of the prop car into Samus' space. The blonde hopped out the other side and away from her.

"If you did, I wouldn't tell you. That's for you to find out." as the bounty hunter went to leave the room, the princess glanced to the two males in the room. Trying to get Samus into a conversation was as hard as trying to stop Mario from collecting coins... She hopped out of her car as well and went to trail behind her.

"You want to see if Peach is up to anything?"

"I already know what she's up to. I would've been there this whole time if you hadn't stopped me when you did. It's a wonder if they're still there though. Hopefully so, I was enjoying that reading..." that's when Ike made a face at her. She didn't even have to see it, she knew he was making one. "This place has something of a library before you even start." Then Daisy and Link made a confused face and she sighed. "Ike bought me some books but I'm banned from reading them alone, as I was fussed at yesterday for doing so." she lowered her eyes irritably at the culprit then turned to go back to the book room on ship. Once the door closed, the tomboy sighed.

"She's making this hard. I figured with her attitude and patience, something would've happened by now..." she placed a hand to her upper lip in thought while Ike looked up at the ceiling.

"Sure enough there's that but she also has excellent control them. She may show it but she doesn't fully go off of them."

"Mind letting me know exactly what you guys are talking about?" the lone hylian questioned. This could prove interesting.

"Well Daisy's pretty much trying to get Samus to admit her feelings to herself or something."

"Peach has been talking to you again, hasn't she?"

"The question is, when does she stop?" she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head while smiling.

"When she's messing with that person or Marth. Anyway, let me see if I can help you. I'm not too sure how good you are at these things but I, for one, am a professional." he closed his eyes and tilted his head, folding his arms and tapping his foot a bit. Suddenly his eyes popped open. "I got it but your safety isn't guaranteed. But I doubt she'd do anything too bad considering you're a friend of Peach's and she'd think before something really happened." she blinked. That wasn't a good prospect, thinking back to when she almost came to harm at the dinner table last night.

"I...think I can deal. So what's the plan?"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Hey, Samus. Daisy wanted you to meet her up on the deck for something." they hylian male announced, barging in her room hours later from their initial meeting. It was night time now and that could only mean she'd been relaxed by this point. Noting her annoyed face, it was already starting to working.

"Why?"

"I dunno, I didn't ask. She just asked if someone could get you the notice. My job is done, thank you very much." he turned to leave.

"The deck is the whole top of the ship, where was she talking about?" she swung her legs to the side of the bed and hopped up. If she didn't leave now, that girl would come get her, no doubt about it.

"Uh...that way." he pointed towards the right of her door. She nodded to him and went to follow his direction and frowning to herself. It was basically the middle of the night, what would she want outside? She reached to stairs on the other side of the ship in no time, she just didn't expect to be hearing the conversation going on.

"There's...something I need to tell you, Ike..." she stopped in her tracks when she heard Daisy's voice. What...was going on? This couldn't have been one of Link's jokes, considering the context but...why would she ask her out here for this?

"What is it?" well, he was definitely out there too... She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Although most of her brain told her to just go back to her room, her feet wouldn't listen. She chanced a look out the door to see that Ike's back was toward the doorway and the princess had an actual serious face on for once.

"Well...it's basically about why I've been bothering you so much..." she looked down with a frown and tapped the tip of her foot against the floor.

"I wouldn't say you've been a bother. Is something wrong?" she looked up quickly.

"I haven't?" he shook his head. "Oh, that's good. But, well...it's basically that..." she groaned, "I really don't wanna say it..." he laughed lightly.

"You might as well spit it out. You've been talking nonstop until now anyway." Samus was yelling at herself on the inside now. To just leave and go to sleep or something but she just didn't move. Instead of answering, she hugged him suddenly and looked up at him slightly from hiding her face in his shirt. "Uh, Daisy?"

She took a deep breathe and leaned back a bit, her arms still around him and she stared him directly in the face. It felt like she'd been holding a breath that whole time but once Daisy looked her directly in the eyes before looking back at her, that feeling was gone and before she knew it, she was out there and had pushed the other away from him.

"Sam?"

"Samus, what are you doing?" the princess questioned right after him. She said nothing. Just stood there until the brunette reached her hand out. She pulled her own away, glaring up at the girl. The royal tomboy narrowed her eyes on her and grabbed her wrist anyway. "What did you do that for, huh?" Before anything could be accounted for, the wrist was out of her grasp and there was a sharp quick contact against her cheek. By the time she focused back, all she saw was the blonde running with Ike in tow, her pulling him down the stairwell by the arm, running and not looking back. Staring at the empty space for a moment a so, she just sighed and shook her head. "It's about time..." She then held her stinging cheek. "Oooh, this smarts..." On the other side, by then they'd reached her room, he'd been calling her name this whole time but she just kept running. After they got inside she just shut the door, let him go and started pacing.

"Sam, what are you doing?" she continued walked in hurried circles, staring at the carpet. "Would you calm down?"

"I can't!" it came out as a yell and even that wasn't what she wanted. She just groaned and settled for sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed, covering her face as she tried to clear her mind. Everything that just happened didn't even feel like her doing so she felt the right to be just a bit taxed because of it. Her mind wasn't listening to her, her body was reacting without her, her voice was uncooperative so she figured to just sit there until she was able to reboot and get control of it all. "Hey Sam, tell me something, and I want you to answer me seriously." she looked up exasperated. Now was **not** the time for questions. "Hello?"

"Uh, yes, what. What?"

"Why'd you do that?" she blinked.

"I...I don't know..." she looked down at the floor between her legs, seeming to be in serious thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! If I knew, do you think I'd be this confused right now?" she scratched her head. Then rubbed her palm along her face.

"Oh...so you're unconscious to it, it seems..." why did it sound like he was observing something? He always seemed to pick the wrong times for doing things and this was definitely one of those "wrong times".

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" she looked up to see him...smiling? "Now is not the time to be playing mind games, please stop."

"You want to know why I'm smiling?"

"Because you have some enjoyment out of this moment, I don't know but I'll punch you if that's true." he laughed.

"Don't do it hard then."

"Why would you be happy right now? Are you insane?" she was up and yelling at him now.

"Cause you were jealous enough to stop her from doing that."

"..." her face scrunched up. "...what-no! Where did you even get that from?"

"Daisy."

"...**what**?" she groaned, facing away from him.

"I will tell you this much. She's been doing all this to make you realize your own emotions or something like that. She decided to see what she could do since we first got here." she turned and looked him in the face yet again. Her expression was nothing less than befuddled. He shook his head. "You were angry when you pushed her, right?" she paused, then nodded slowly. "What made you angry?" she just thought about it, not saying out loud but just staring off. Her brain finally stopped twirling.

"So...based on what you're telling me, she was just...helping?"he raised a brow to her question.

"Yes."

"And I..." she left the room in a bit of a jog, clearly going back the way she came. She reached the deck of the ship to see Daisy staring off at the sky, using her arms to lean against the railing of the high platform they were on. She looked over to see Samus out of breath.

"Oh, hey Sam-" she started to wave but was cut off by Samus grabbing her arms.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Pardon?"

"I slapped you! Don't do something that stupid again!"

"Oh, that? I was warned something would happen but at least it was only a slap. I've heard you've done worse to people that made you mad." she shrugged playfully. The bounty hunter loosened her grip, still frowning slightly. "I'm guessing he told ya?"

"Pretty much. What would even make you-Peach..."

"Kinda-sorta. I actually wanted to help out anyway. Help how you can **when** you can. Anyway, so does that mean you'll stop denying him now?"

"I...what?" were people intent on confusing her today or what?

"From what I hear, half the time you try and act annoyed with him and deny stuff all the time." the blonde's eyes lowered.

"Is Peach your source for that too?"

"Pretty much."

"So then why didn't she do anything with you?"

"About that..." the brunette sighed. "I love that girl to starbits but she would've probably messed this up. So I kept this between me and Ike...and Link a little while ago."

"Link-" now that made sense. It was odd for him of all people to get her.

"Should I not have said that?"

"Let's just say he's getting a smack later." Daisy laughed but then stopped.

"Speaking of smacks though, I should sock you one. That actually hurt." she faked anger, the smile working its way back unto her face giving her away.

"Wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Hmm..." she tapped her chin lightly. "How 'bout a trade? Instead of a slap, how about I get something else because I'm pretty much sure you're going to hit me back on reflex alone."

"Uh...sure I guess. Don't know what else you could want-"

"Hug."

"...why are you mushroom princesses so clingy?" Daisy just laughed.

"I'm not from the Mushroom Kingdom F.Y.I. But I just want one. And those aren't dangerous." she held her arms out, moving her hands to signal the other closer. Samus heaved a breath.

"Fine...but if you tell Peach, I will get you." Daisy giggled as Samus returned her hug. Once she let go, the princess cleared her throat.

"So, do you actually acknowledge that you like Ike?"

"Why did you bring that out of nowhere?"

"Because the first step to recovering is realizing that you do have a problem. And in your case, it's actually to admit that you do, in fact, like that man." she pointed at her to make sure she was getting it, which in turn caused her to roll her eyes.

"What does it even matter?"

"Just. Say. It."

"..." well, she had been right about everything else. "Fine. Suppose I _were_ to like him. Saying it wouldn't make a difference."

"Samus!"

"Alright! Alright. So I...do like him. So what?" it was when she was hugged from behind that it clicked. Her face pinkened as he rubbed his cheek against a portion of her own.

"It makes a huge difference, thank you." she could feel the smile against her face and went to step away but he held her firm.

"**Daisy**!"

"Whaaaat?" she looked off, playful grin mocking her as clear as the full moon was on this night.

"You knew he was there! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Did I? I didn't see him walk up. I don't know what you're talking about." she took a step back but from them hugging earlier on, she was still too close to get away from Samus's grasp.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!"

"I don't mind hugging her too. This is fine..." he let go of her and quickly reached around the princess, who in turn just held onto Sam again. She groaned, being stuck between a schemer and an idiot. But thinking on the the past couple days, things could've ended up way worse. "Hey, let's go to bed."

"Sounds interesting." the royal tomboy chimed in. "Mind if I come."

"Not at all." scratch that notion...

A/N: so sorry... I've been focusing on so many other things that I've barely worked on a thing. Not to mention I've been writing this and My Silent Hero at the same time and that took more of my interest at that moment but I forced myself to stop that to finish this because this really needed to be done. Hope it's alright and hope you guys aren't still mad at Daisy lol she nice! I promise!

~Ruru out


End file.
